Justice League Earth's Heroes
by Jochern
Summary: The not to long ago formed Justice League deal with different threats and villains and their plans. First of them and one of the stories leading villains are a young girl that stumbles upon almost unlimited power. Gathering a crew she tries to take down the JLA and with her powers she could succeed. Later characters appearing ex: Lex Luthor, Joker and Hive Five from Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1 Power of the Blue Crystal

Justice League Book One: Power of the Blue Crystal

* * *

**The first chapter is the only one that is a bit short. They became longer from the Second and onward. When the story takes on new events I'll be sure to write that the next few upcoming chapters will be about.  
**

* * *

It starts off with a young woman stumbles upon virtually unlimited powers outside her home town of Blackwater. She seems to be able to bend people and things to her will. Her path shortly crosses with the Justice League. They haven't met anyone with their powers before, nor her unlimited uses of them.

The young woman are the first threat for the JLA further in the must beat off a scheme from the Joker and other characters such as Lex Luther.

Chapter 1

* * *

A car drives on a small road outside Blackwater. The young red head driving is eighteen year old Vanessa whom is returning late that night from a party. On her way home she sees the sky lighting up as if in a falling star. She stopped the car just as she almost drove off the road as a space rock almost flied over her head. Getting herself together Vanessa takes off towards the large blue space rock.

It was about five meters. Slowly she touched it. She was surprised over that it was cold. She thought it was supposed to be warm. She wasn't the best in physics class but still. A beam of blue lighting break the moment, sending Vanessa stumbling back with the beam hitting her. Collapsing she wakes up with no idea how long she had been out.

Afterwards the next thing she clearly remembers was waking up in her bed. The trip there wasn't much she remembered. She remembered that beam hitting her. The door to the room opened and a red haired woman looked in.

"Long night at the party huh", she said.

Vanessa moved a hand through her curly hair and waved her mother away tiredly. Her mother leaves her alone. "Breakfast in ten", she said before closing the door. During the next week Vanessa noticed that she nether loses an argument with anyone and school subjects like language, mathematics and chemistry became a lot easier. She could use her mind to connect herself with things and control them.

Entering a bar downtown it looked to be filled with thugs and other rags. She takes a seat by the counter. The man cleaned out a glass and looked suspicious at her.

"You old enough to be here to drink"? He asked.

"Yes on both accounts", Vanessa stated. "I would want that". She pointed at a special drink.

The man nodded without question and fixed the drink. He placed it in front of her.

"Here you go".

"I think you want give me this for free", Vanessa said.

"Y-yes", the man replied. "I would like to make it a gift for you".

Drinking it up in a few sips she looked over at a table with almost a dozen bikers. One of them have grey long uncombed hair and a thick beard. His eyes meet with Vanessa's for a moment. A little chatter between them erupt for a moment and then stand up and make their way over to Vanessa. The bearded man sit down beside her.

"Hello dear", he said. "I'm Harry Baker".

"Hello", Vanessa said.

"I'm not sure why we got over here but"…

Vanessa interrupted him.

"You were going to give me a lift on your bikes to Metropolis", she told them.

"Yeah", Harry Baker said. "T-that's right".

Before driving off with the bikers Vanessa almost got her head torn off by a pissed off drunken who walked into her and then for no reason wanted to beat her close to death. She without first understanding it got the bikers to become defensive about her and so they saved her and kicked the drunken mans behind.

* * *

Arriving at a local den for villains and thugs. The bikers awaited outside. Surprisingly Vanessa saw Poison ivy sitting by the bar looking like she'd gotten her ass kicked.

"Why'd you doing"? Vanessa asked friendly.

Poison Ivy glanced at her first annoyed but for some reason couldn't help responding.

"I stole something but still got Superman on my ass", Ivy stated.

Vanessa wanted to try something new.

"You know", she stated. "You should surrender to Superman".

She waited for Ivy's response.

"You right", she said shockingly. "I'm gonna turn myself in".

She stood up and walked out while Vanessa tried to hold her laugh back.

Looking at a billiard table she saw Toyman, Killer Croc and a few she didn't know. A young man with red hair and brown gloves was known as Flame. His powers went under his name. A man in a ninja outfit was called Snake. He nether talked unless he really had to. The last was a young black woman with pink hair and white eyes without pupils, called Snow Queen. Snow Queen or SQ could with her special eyes see how a person would move before it often did. The power of ice was at her command as well. Snow Queen's real name was Saeri.

The fourth and last of the unknown to Vanessa was a tanned young girl in her age with long blue hair and the ability to control water. She went by Aqua.

They glanced at the girl coming up to them.

"So", Vanessa said. "You guys probably wanna work for me huh"?

Shocking and embarrassing for her Flame and Killer Croc started laughing loudly. Snow Queen rolled her eyes. It hadn't worked? How was that possible? Vanessa's face went red as a tomato. Failing had embarrassed her and made her look like an idiot to them.

"I think you really want to work for me", Vanessa said swallowing nervously.

"I-I"… Snow Queen began. "I think I wanna work for you".

"Me to", Killer Croc said.

"I'm in"! Flame stated.

Snake nodded to her.


	2. Chapter 2 Encounter with Batman

Justice League Book One: Power of the Blue Crystal

Chapter 2 Encounter with Batman

* * *

Batman was doing a nightly patrol with Batgirl in Gotham City a few nights after Vanessa assembles a crew. It was a calm night. It's cloudy and the wind pulls in Batgirl's red hair. He had noted that she looked bored as she hung over the roof edge. It had been a really quiet week. The Joker was locked up and Poison Ivy had been transported back from Metropolis after a strange surrender to Superman.

Batman almost thought she started over on a new leaf until he remembered that she immediately regret it, although too late. She said something about it being the red heads fault.

"There is gotta be something funnier to do", Batgirl complained glancing at Batman.

"Probably", he stated. "But that's not for us to change to".

"I almost wish Joker was out", Batgirl sigh.

Batman quietly watched out over the roof tops of Gotham. He was like an eagle, looking for prey.

Batman's Justice League communicator lightened up with a beep. Batgirl shinned up, hoping something was up.

"Batman", J'onn, the Martian Manhunter's voice said through the little communicator. "If you are not too busy Killer Croc and a rag tag of unknown villains strike in Metropolis again".

Batman glanced at batgirl whom was ready to start jumping in excitement over having something to do soon.

"I… think I can make time for a trip", Batman understated.

"I will send the coordinates", J'onn continued.

"This, is, going, to, be soooooo cool", Batgirl stated.

Batman glanced at her, raising a brow.

"Oh come on", Batgirl pleaded.

"I have another important job for you", Batman said.

She lighted up again.

"Keep an eye on Gotham while I'm gone".

"Because there's so much to do you mean", Batgirl stated irritated and a disappointed. "Fine".

Batman pressed a button on his little controller to get his Batwing here. He would have used the Watch Tower transporter but it was offline at the moment. He through a last glance at the bored Batgirl.

"Let's go", Batman decided.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Killer Croc, Snow Queen, Flame and Snake was taking part in preforming the planned robbery.

Killer Croc pulled the hatch to the sewers away and throw it at a police car. He was surprised it had gone so easy at every robbery. The police almost nether showed up until after they were gone or in few numbers. At the moment almost every traffic light in the area was stuck on red.

"This is too easy" Flame stated triumphantly.

Snow Queen moved her hand through her pink hair.

"Let's take off already", she complained. She hightailed it down the sewer after Killer Croc. In a sack Snake had put all the stolen gods from the jewelry store. He was right behind Snow Queen down. Suddenly Killer Croc stumbles back as if someone strucked him. Flash stopped in front of him.

"Long way from home huh", Flash said.

Killer croc roared in anger. "I'll break you"!

"Sure you will", Flash said and in a second hit him several times without Croc being able to react.

Flame sends a fireball at Flash but missed badly.

"You're not fast enough", Flash stated to him. He hit him with his fist in the face which sent Flame flying backwards. Snow Queen jumped up out of the sewers with an irritated expression. Flash stopped and eyed the girl. She was quite an attractive young woman. Too bad she was a thief.

He speeds off at her but with her eyes she sees where's he's going before he arrived and she at the right moment kicked out in the air, and as planned she hit Flash in the chest. It sent him rolling like a ball to the side in pain. She gestured to Flame and Killer Croc to hurry up.

"Hold it"! Superman demanded.

Snake still stand looking up from down the sewers wandering what's going on. Saeri turned around. She gasp over finding Superman holding position a meters or so over the ground.

"Maybe we can talk about this"? She suggested smiling nervously. As far as she knew Superman was the strongest man alive and she doubted she could take him. Not to mention that a jet with more JLA members was coming up.

"Put what you stole down and surrender yourselves", Superman gave the only warning.

"Hey", Saeri said to Killer Croc. "Give me the bag".

He throw it over and she dropped it and her two down the sewers to Snake.

"Take it and hike off", she told him.

Without a word he did so.

"Fine", Superman said to himself and went first for Killer Croc.

Croc decided to counterattack, bad idea. He charged at Superman and before he touched him he was himself sent flying off into a car. Eyes and fire from Saeri and Flame was flying around Superman, trying to get at him. A shield of green energy shielded him from a direct him suddenly. Green Lantern flied down to them.

"How about two on two", he suggested.

"Or three on two", Hawkgirl said leaving the jet.

"This isn't turning out well", Flame stated.

"Let's take a hike", Saeri said jumping down the sewer entrance. Flame was right behind her with the heroes behind him.

. Killer Croc was left on the ground, out cold as he waited for the police. "This way", Green Lantern said pointed in the direction the band went. Superman stopped them after a moment.

"Wait", he said. "Listen".

Hawkgirl turned around. "Oh crap. Eh guys".

Turning around they saw the sewer filled with a stream of water coming towards them. Green Lantern made a barrier to stop the water. But it pressed on to heavily so soon it would break.

"Go after them", he managed. "I got this". It was obvious to him that someone was controlling the water. Someone good. Looking at Flame and Snow Queen he'd say it could be Aqua.

A nod from Superman and he and Hawkgirl was off. Slowly but surely the water was pressed back by Green Lantern. A few centimeters at the time. Flame continued looking over his shoulder seeing the two heroes coming closer. He shot fire behind him to try to stop them.

Superman heard Batman's voice in his earpiece.

"I'm heading to cut them off once they resurface", Batman said.

"Understood. We'll lead them up", Superman replied.

Superman fired lasers from his eyes and brought pieces of the roof down in front of them, forcing them to take another way. He kept it up for two more times before they hurried out and up on the street. Hawkgirl looked around.

"Where's Batman"? She asked.

"Late apparently", Superman said. "Oh well".

He launched at Flame as Hawkgirl flied up and around Saeri while trying to get into position to hit her.

At that time Batman had lost control over the Batwing and landed on a roof and gotten out. Batgirl was right behind him. He had seen Killer Croc and was going to quickly chase him down. O the roof in front of Killer Croc stood a young red headed girl that smiling pleasantly.

"Hello Batman and Batgirl", Vanessa said. "It's fun meeting you".

"Who are you"? Batman asked.

"Vanessa", she said. "But you can call me Ultramind, if you want to I mean". She shrugged her shoulders. ""You won't touch Killer Croc".

"O-okay", Batgirl agreed.

Batman glanced shocked at Batgirl. What was she doing?

"He can leave now right"? Vanessa said.

"Prison's the only way he is going. Back off or you'll go with him", Batman warned. He wasn't sure what this girls deal was but was on the safe side.

She starred shocked at Batman. It didn't work? It didn't freakin' work! She was so screwed right now. She'd bet everything on one card and failed.

"Eh"… she stammered pointing her fingers together while looking down. "You aren't arresting anyone of us".

"I… I… I'm not arresting you Killer Croc", Batman finally said. "You're lucky this time".

Vanessa jumped clapping her hands.

"Okay Batman", she spoke. "I want that Batwing".

"Sure… t-take it", batman said struggling in his mind over something he didn't understand was a struggle.

"Nice boss", Killer croc grinned. "You're damn good".

Vanessa told Killer Croc to take off and she jumped into the Batwing and flied off. Batman and Batgirl stood on the roof, trying to figure out what happened. Flash joined in with Green Lantern at Superman and Hawkgirl's location.

"I lost Aqua in the sewers", Green Lantern stated. He had won over her with the water and seen her but lost her.

"Don't worry about it", Superman said. "We take these you and"… He blocked a fireball from Flame. "Find her, Killer Croc and the ninja".

Hawkgirl's mace finally collided with the back of Saeri's skull. She hit the ground and was out cold. She had tried to hold Flash off with her ice ability.

"Hey look", Flash said. "Bats coming"!

He watched the Batwing unaware that Batman wasn't piloting it. Vanessa couldn't really fly so it was on autopilot and voice command, which made it easier. The Batwing fired off a missile against Hawkgirl. In the last second Flash grabbed her and lifted her to safety.

"What the hell"! Green Lantern exclaimed. "Is he mad"!

"He must have been trying to hit Flame", Superman stated, worried about his bad aiming.

Then as he were to contact Batman the Batwing flied over them and turned back around while launching two missiles.

"That's not bad aiming"! Flash yelled.

"He is firing at us"! Superman stated raising his voice while flying off towards one of the missiles.

With his laser vision Superman takes out both missiles. He stopped and looked on as the Batwing disappeared. He lands and meets up with the other. In the chaos Saeri and Flame had taken off.

"What just happened"? Flash asked.

"Hey there he's coming back", Hawkgirl warned seeing Batman and Batgirl running towards them.


	3. Chapter 3 Sucks to be Batman

Justice League Book One: Power of the Blue Crystal

Chapter 3 Sucks to be Batman

* * *

Batman stopped and pulled his arm out and shoved Batgirl in behind him. She didn't really appreciate the protection nor think she needed it but she stayed put. Green Lantern was aiming a laser from his ring on them and the Flash, Hawkgirl and Superman was ready for action. Superman looked still as reasonable as ever, waiting for batman's explanation for trying to kill them.

"So", Batgirl said to break the silence after a moment.

"What's going on"? Batman asked with a hostile voice.

"I could ask you the same thing Batman", Superman said. His had his hand crossed over his chest. "Why did you shot at us"?

"Huh"? Batgirl stated looking dumbfound. "Say what"?

"You didn't attack us with you batwing"? Hawkgirl asked, seeing in Batgirl's face how shocked she was over the question. Batman looked like he didn't have an answer. It had caught him totally out of the blue.

Superman lowered his arms.

"The Batwing attacked us and let the villains escape", he explained. "Where is it"?

"Oh crap", Batgirl sighed. This was gonna be hard explained and embarrassing for Batman.

"I, eh"… really batman had no idea how to tell them he gave a random girl the Batwing.

"He gave away the Batwing", Batgirl said quickly wanting to be helpful. A glare from Batman made her understand she wasn't helping. "I'll be quiet". She took a step in behind Batman.

"Bats"? Flash asked not sure what to believe.

He returned to the heroes who had already stand down.

"I… I'm afraid I somehow gave the Batwing to someone". He had nether believed he would say that sentence.

Everyone starred at Batman.

"Y-y-you… gave someone your jet"? Green Lantern stated.

"I teenage girl", Batman said. "I think she took control over it and forced us to land. Then she somehow controlled us, or at least made us obey her in some way".

"Well", Flash said. "That's way too dumb to make up so"…

Batman glared at him and Green Lantern hit him in the head.

* * *

Vanessa leaned back and relaxed in the soft armchair.

"What you think"? She asked.

In the room that looked like some warehouse was Aqua, Saeri, Snake, Toyman and six bikers, including Harry Baker.

"What's that boss"? Aqua asked with a South American accent. She puts on a 24 carat gold neckless.

"My villain name", Vanessa stated.

The new goods from the theft is lying on the table and a third of it goes to the crew. Vanessa keeps two thirds for herself and the future as the rest is to make them keep being loyal to her.

"Ultramind", Vanessa continued. "Is it really as good name"?

Vanessa wonders if it doesn't sound too corny. She wants a name that gives fear, respect and shows power.

"I can't think of anything better boss", Saeri stated.

"I like it", Toyman said. "It's stylish and sounds playful and superb at the same time", the brown haired little guy said.

Aqua spin around, playing with her long blue hair while feeling the gold neckless around her neck. She hummed for herself on a happy tone.

"Hey boss", Killer Croc said walking in. "I gotta give it to you. Takin' Bats ship was a damn amazing thing you did", he stated impressed.

Vanessa gave him a smile. "gezzz Thanks Croc".

Vanessa watched her crew for a moment or two. Croc began arguing about something with Snake. Not too easy sense Snake don't speak. Aqua danced around happy over her cut in the lute. Saeri walked towards the door inward in the warehouse. Toyman is tinkering with the laser gun he has. He wanted to use it and asked to go out next time they rob something.

"Okay guys", Vanessa said, getting their attention. "Croc, get Flame in here".

Killer croc nodded and walked towards the doors.

"I have a new stage in my plan", Vanessa said. "I wanna test my long distance powers".

Saeri looked on interested. "What we gonna do"?

"We are taking on the Justice League", Vanessa smiled evilly.

"You think we can defeat them"? Toyman asked in a loyal and ready for action voice.

"With my powers", she replied. "Yes maybe not without my powers but with them I'm sure. I don't plan on killing them or anything, but defeating them say a lot".

"We're gonna rule Metropolis", Aqua stated.

Killer Croc returned with Flame I tow. Vanessa gave out orders to them and filled in Flame. Snake would begin with piloting the Batwing as long as he could before someone took it down. Then he would join in the fighting. That for that manner would be by the docks so Aqua had a ton of water to use. Killer Croc and Saeri would make a sneak attack from behind. A few blocks away Vanessa would sit in an apartment using her powers to see and control the action.

* * *

J'onn checked on the main computer again before turning to Superman.

"No, we have to records of someone calling themselves Ultramind. Or with those strange powers Batman and Batgirl described. Similar, yes but not enough", J'onn stated.

"It was worth a try", Superman sighed in defeat.

"She must be new then", J'onn stated the obvious to Superman.

Superman smiled.

"Ah well, we'll get them next time", he stated triumphantly. "By the way. When is Wonder Woman returning"?

"Not for several days. As you know she is still assisting Aquaman with something important in Atlantis", J'onn said. "She said it was far more difficult then she or Aquaman first thought".

The computer started beeping, telling J'onn something was going on.

"Several super villains are tearing up Metropolis docks", J'onn said. "It appears to be those who robbed the jewelry story and the other banks and store before".

"Get the others and last go", Superman said.

"It probably is a trap Superman", J'onn stated carefully.

"Probably", Superman agreed. "To bad for them".

It didn't take long before the Justice League jet landed by the docks to confront the villains. Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, J'onn and Hawkgirl hurried out seeing Flame, Aqua and Toyman. Toyman had brought six toy soldiers and a weapon looking like a water gun.

"Time to play", Toyman said. "Fire".

The toy soldiers aim with their rifles and fired. Green Lantern shielded them from the bullets and went of the offensive by with a sword decapitating three of them with one blow.

"No fare", Toyman complained. "It isn't nice destroying someone's toys".

With a few gestures Aqua got a beam of water from the, well… docks, and forced J'onn off his feet. She laughed as J'onn got back to his feet and flew towards her. She tried to shoot him down with a wave of water but he made himself untouchable and it past right through him.

Superman flied out of the way from a giant ball of fire. Flame peppered Superman with smaller balls until Superman used his laser vision to break a road light pole which come crashing down at Flame.

"Look out"! Aqua yelled.

In the last second Flame docked aside. Standing up he sees Superman's fist colliding with his face, sending him flying like a ragdoll through the air. He hits Toyman who losses the gun.

"No"! Toyman yelled horrified. "My gun"!

He jumped at him and grabbed it in time for a head from a toy soldier to hit him in the back. Turning around he finds Green Lantern destroying the last of his toy soldiers. He fired the gun. He missed and it a car. The car melts from the acid that landed on it. Green Lantern lands and takes a quick aim at Toyman's chest to neutralize him.

Before he understand what's going on Killer Croc comes out of hiding and smashed a metal pipe into the back of his skull. Green Lantern collapsed onto the ground, out completely. In rage Hawkgirl attacked him and swung after him with the mace. Missing she turned and comes back but Killer Croc blocked it.

"You have to try better than that birdy", he chuckled with a feeling of superiority.

Hawkgirl cursed under her breathe coming in for a third pass. But then her wings and feet is frozen and she hits the ground with a thud. It cracked around her somewhat. Saeri came out of her hiding place grinning.

"Glad you had my back SQ", Killer Croc said.

"Always", Saeri said playfully. "Look out"! She yelled pushing him to the ground before Superman tackled him from the air.

Superman striked at Croc who swung back. This Superman blocked and with the hand he grabbed he throws him behind himself into a stone house wall.

"Catch me if you can", Flash taunted Toyman.

"Look who wants to play", Toyman said cheerful.

Speeding around Toyman preparing to soon hit him and take him out, beyond everyone's and Flash himself suddenly, yes quite suddenly he stopped dead and didn't move a muscle.

"Flash, move"! Superman shouted.

Aqua suddenly heard her boss's voice in her head. "Take Flash out", Vanessa's voice said.

Turning to Flash Aqua easily hit the none moving target.

At this point Green Lantern started to come to. To his surprise he sees Aqua having taken of a complete water form. The Batwing fired missiles at J'onn who tried to avoid them and the attacks from Aqua. Green Lantern goes for a quick strike and fired a laser at Aqua. Simultaneously a missile sent towards J'onn hits near Aqua and a badly aimed acid shot all three impacted at her. Smoke filled the place she stood as she scream quieted down.

"Oh dear", Toyman said regretting having it his college.

The smoke clearing Aqua, still in water form stand on all four dizzy. Saeri sigh thankful over her being alright. Feeling Aqua's condition Vanessa gasped in terrifying horror. "Aqua speak to me", her voice begged. "Tell me how you are feeling".

"I… I can't change back", Aqua said sounding concerned. "What do I do, boss"?

Vanessa though febrile to find an answer but couldn't think of anything in her stress. Some combination of the missile, acid and laser explosion was coming to dire consequences. Suddenly aqua felt how her water form legs slowly began turning into regular water and flow towards the drainage hatch a meter or two away. Vanessa can feel the fear rising in Aqua's mind.

"I-I c-can hold m-my form", Aqua said scared as hell to herself. "I c-can hold my f-form. H-help me".

Vanessa is going back and forth in the apartment trying to think of something.

"I can't think of anything. We have to contain you in something and fix it", Vanessa knew that wouldn't help at all but it might calm Aqua down.

Aqua felt how her knees began turning and it continued upward as her hands started turning by the fingertips. Water dropped off her body. She stood up on her knees.

"Saeri"! She yelled in a terrifying voice.

Saeri whom avoided Superman stopped in dead in her tracks when she head Aqua yell in panic. Superman also stopped hearing her tone.

"Saeri"! Aqua yelled on the top of her lungs.

"What's going on"? Saeri asked worried. It had made everyone stop looking at Aqua. "Aqua what's wrong"?

Flash was coming back to his feet.

"I'm turning into regular water"! Aqua yelled. Saeri, I can't hold my form. Help"!

Superman gasped seeing Aqua's legs dripping away and her hands being gone.

"I don't wanna die"! Aqua yelled.

If she wasn't made of water they would see the tears running down her face. She felt it slow down a bit. It was Vanessa using all her brainpower to hold Aqua's form together for a few longer moments. Green lantern created a force field around her to keep her form. He sigh of relief until he saw her shapes still turning into regular water.

"Somebody help me"!

Moments later she stopped screaming.

"Aqua"? Toyman asked.

"Green Lantern", J'onn said. "You gave let go of the force field".

Green Lantern looked at him shocked. "What"!?

"There are nothing but normal water inside. I sense her mind of gone".


	4. Chapter 4 Uncovering the Bat

Justice League Book One: Power of the Blue Crystal

Chapter 4 Uncovering the Bat

* * *

**First appearance of a new future enemy.**

Raging over Aqua's demise Saeri attacked Superman catching him off guard with a beam of ice. He broke loose and flied around her decided on an attack move.

"We should end this", he suggested to her, thinking on Aqua's doom.

"Surrender then", Saeri yelled.

He attacked her and Saeri's eyes told her his move seconds before he made it. "Oh crap. This is gonna hurt, a lot", she stated after realizing she can't avoid being hit my Superman's fists. Three seconds went on and then both his first strucked her. She went down the street like a ragdoll and didn't move after her landing. Superman hit the ground that cracked when a burning car thrown by Killer Croc and fire added by Flame hit him in the back. He landed with the burning car on top on Saeri.

Snake was about to fire a missile when J'onn appeared with his head and arms in the cockpit's control panel. He pulled the hatch open and jumped out. He landed on the roof of a house and made a dash down to the ground. Feeling lucky Flash delivered a dozen or so blows in a few seconds before Snake managed to hit him, sending him to hung the ground.

Green Lantern finally gets off a hit at Toyman's acid gun. He throws it away before in exploded.

"Not fare", Toyman stated.

An energy boxing glove hit him hard and Toyman stayed down, appearing to be out.

"Play times over", Green Lantern said.

* * *

Batman throw a biker at another one in the hallway. He hit a biker to the left and blocked a blow from another.

"Don't worry", Batgirl stated hitting another. "I take Ultramind".

She runs off towards the room at the end of the hallway.

"No wait", Batman protested, but without success.

Harry Baker hit Batman in the back. It was painful but didn't stop Batman from kicking him in the stomach. The bikers was all over him and he could barely hold them off in the small hallway. He needed more open space.

Vanessa turned at Batgirl jumped at her but missing.

"Batgirl", Vanessa said wiping the last tear from losing Aqua off her face.

Batgirl who don't want to get into a mind struggle attacked her again and again, keeping her mind focused on fighting.

"Ultramind was it huh", Batgirl said delivering a blow.

"Sure was", Vanessa said blocking it.

The next attack from Batgirl hit its target and sent her wailing backwards. Vanessa kept her balance and blocked a kick.

"I actually likes the name Ultramind", Batgirl said kicking again.

"Yeah"? Vanessa replied breathing heavily. "Thanks girlie".

At this time Batman had stopped five bikers in their tracks by an ice grenade. Harry Baker included.

"Nice red hair by the way", Vanessa said suddenly.

"I'll say the same bout yours", Batgirl replied holding off a punch.

Finally Vanessa got through Batgirl's defenses.

"Don't block me", she told her within Batgirl's mind.

Batgirl tried to resist but did as told and was kicked to the ground. Now she was stuck with Vanessa sitting on top of her smirking. Batgirl glared up at her.

"Stop glaring girlie", Vanessa told her in a nice voice. "Just deal with it". She shrugged her shoulders.

Batgirl's arms was stuck under Vanessa's legs and batgirl for that matter couldn't move a muscle in her body. She was sure Vanessa somehow stopped her from doing anything but lying their looking pretty.

Batgirl gasped as Vanessa's hand moved towards her mask. She tried to do anything but couldn't even move her head. Her only hope was Batman coming through the door this second. To her fear nobody seemed to come. The door remained a standing door without being broken own.

Vanessa's hand touched her face and grabbed the mask end. Batgirl saw Vanessa's smirking face. It was almost too much excitement for Vanessa to deal with. It would have been better with Batman but this was kind of the same thing.

She slowly puled the mask up.

"No no no no no", Batgirl pleaded. "No no please don't".

And so their eyes met without the mask. Was batgirl's hero career over? Was it all over for her? She couldn't think anymore. But the next thing Vanessa said made it worse.

"Barbara Gordon huh", Vanessa stated for herself.

After unmasking her and seeing her face Vanessa could easily look through Batgirl's mind after what she wanted to know. Who she was and all about it. This she could only do with young and untrained. Batman would be impossible to do this with.

Batgirl's eyes was wide and starring at Vanessa. She stood up and pulled Batgirl's mask over her face again. She corrected it so it looked like normal and left the paralyzed girl lying on the floor starring up at the dark green ceiling.

She heard a window break and Vanessa jumped out into a helicopter. She waved at Batgirl as she stood up. The helicopter was empty so Batgirl assumed the Ultramind girl controlled in with her mind. Batgirl felt a tear or two forming behind her eyes. What was going to happen to her know? She would nether be able to live a normal life again. She kicked herself hard mentally. **Why didn't** she **listen to Batman** telling her to stay and they would **go in together?**

"See you Barbara"! She called. "Say hello to Bruce for me"!

Vanessa had fished Batman's identity out of Batgirl's mind.

Batman came through the door.

"I guess she escaped", Batman said. "The police will pick up the others later. They are sticking around a while". He had frozen the all to the floor.

He glanced at Batgirl whom starred out the broken window.

"Are you okay Batgirl"? He asked.

She didn't answer.

He became concerned and grabbed her shoulders and turned her to him. Her eyes looked up at him. She showed fear and girl on the edge of falling apart and start crying. He bent down to her level.

"What's"… he was about to ask.

"S-she unmasked me", Batgirl said quickly and obviously with cry in her throat.

Batman lost the ability to speak. She stared wide eyed at her.

"She k-knows my n-name a-and who I am", Batgirl stammered with tears forming in her eyes. "Some h-how she knew w-who y-you were t-to".

Batman was horrified over the news. Still he held himself firmly together. Mostly for Batgirl's sake. He stayed strong and showed her in would be fine.

Batman tried to comfort her my telling her it would all be alright and it was nothing to worry about. Yeah it worked as good as to be expected. Batgirl broke and started crying. Unable to do anything else Batman pulled her in and hugged her. He soothingly moved his hand over her back and hair.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry", she cried over the tears.

"It's not your fault", he assured her. "Not in any way".

"I-I s-should have s-stayed", she continued.

"No, no, you did nothing wrong. You can nether know what's going to happen on beforehand".

* * *

A few moments later batgirl was trying to pick herself up. She was still sobbing though. Batman picked up the communicator when it went off.

"Yes"?

"Batman", Superman said. "Ultrasmind's guys have taken off. Except for Flame you the police is picking up".

"Okay", Batman said. "I'll meet with you soon. We need to talk".

"Is everything alright"? Superman asked hearing a girl sobbing in the background.

Batman knows Superman's super hearing have picked up Batgirl's sobbing.

"We have a problem. We'll discuss it when we meet".

"Understood", Superman said.

* * *

"What's up"? Flash asked. "He caught Ultramind".

"I didn't ask", Superman said.

"Eh okay, why not"? Flash asked confused.

Superman looked in the direction of Batman and Batgirl.

"Something was very wrong", he said worried. "But I don't know what".

Soon the Batmobile arrived and Batman got out as Batgirl stayed in the passenger seat.

"What"!? Flash stammered shocked. "You sure Bats"?

"She unmasked Batgirl and searched her mind and apparently found both our names", Batman said.

"How's she"? Hawkgirl asked.

"Broken up", Batman replied.

"What we do"? Green Lantern asked.

"Nothing", Batman said. "Nothing changes", he said flatly.

Flash widened his eyes. "What"?

Superman and Batman's eyes met.

Superman sighed heavily.

"He is right", he said. "We can do nothing".

This added on Superman's conscious over him inability to help Aqua. The feelings of that it was nothing he could to so save her.

* * *

In a mansion at a hill on the southern end of Gotham. In an office sit a man in a black suit with a red shirt underneath. He wore a black and long hat of a gentleman. He had black skin and a dark wooden walking stick in his hand. Not that he needed help from it walking.

The doors in open and a man entered.

"Mr Mason", he said stopping by the desk. He looked at the backside of the chair behind the desk. "I am here to tell you that Mr Williams have agreed to accompany you. Assuming you have the money for such an expedition".

It is quiet for a moment before the black man spoke.

"I trust you told him I have more than enough money"?

"Indeed Mr Mason", the man named Hale said nodding deeply.

Hale wore a blue suit and had white hair. He was in his mid-thirties.

"In a few months Hale. In a few month now".

"Yes sir, indeed", Hale replied.


	5. Chapter 5 Power Failure

Justice League Book One: Power of the Blue Crystal

Chapter 5 Power Failure

* * *

Barbara Gordon sit on her bed looking down at the floor. It has been four days sense Ultramind uncovered her identity as Batgirl and even Bruce Wayne as Batman, and all from her mind. Batman didn't hold her responsible but she in some ways did. She keeps thinking she should have stopped when batman said so outside with the Biker's. Then they would have gone in together.

Commissioner Gordon is puzzled. He can't understand what's got his daughter so down of late. Finally he's decided to give her space and wait it out for a while. As the window is open her red hair blows in the coming wind.

Suddenly she heard footsteps inside her room. She turned immediately around and surprisingly saw Batman standing there, looking in her bookshelf.

"Eh"… she was stunned.

Her father was downstairs. What would she say if he walked in with Batman sitting, or standing in her room? "Oh hey dad, just hanging out with the bat ye know. By the way I'm goin' out to get ice cream with Superman later". She shook her head. This could only end badly. Why was he in her room in the first place?

"Eh, taken a wrong turn, have we"? Barbara asked.

"I'm just checking in on you", Batman said calmly.

He seemed very interested in her bookshelf for some reason. That when it hit her. She was standing across the room in her pajamas, no, that would have been nice. Actually she's standing in half her pajamas. The down half is still lying on the bed.

"Eeeekkkk"! Barbara shrieked pulling the pajamas pants over her underparts as cover. She ducked half down behind the bed and pulled them on. She soon stood up again with a red face. Red as a tomato.

"Sooo", she said, her face red of embarrassment.

"Was that you Barbara"? Gordon's voice asked from downstairs.

He appeared she had shrieked too loudly.

"Ehhh, just a spider"! She called back.

"How you feeling"? Batman asked. "Haven't seen you for a few days".

"No I eh. Have been home", Barbara stated.

"So I gathered", Batman said looking at her. He gave her a slight smile.

He kind of came as a surprise to her. Was he trying to be social and cheer her up? It was either that or he was building it up to ask her out on a date, which she seriously doubted. She wasn't sure if that social stuff was one of Batman's strong suits.

"What's up Bats"? Barbara asked. "This kind of a bad time. How do you expect me to explain this to my dad if he walks in"? She was nervous on that part.

He walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax", he said. "You worry too much".

"I wonder why", she said sarcastically.

Shockingly Batman responded by smirking at her.

"You came here to cheer me up"? She asked.

"Do I need to"? Batman asked looking around the room.

"It's either that or you showed up for a free eye gander", Barbara stated, referring to her pants-less situation earlier.

Batman jerked his head around starring at her statement. The shock on his face made Barbara burst out into laughter. She tried to hold it back but Batman's expression was one of those you couldn't explain. You just had to see it with your own eyes.

Unfortunately she heard footsteps outside and stopped laughing. It could only be her father walking by hearing her laughing so hard he wondered what was going on. The door handle began turning and Barbara let out a little shriek. And so the door opened.

"What's so funny in here"? He asked with an interested smile.

Barbara swung around seeing no Batman standing where he had been standing.

"Eh, nothin'", she stated smiling. She couldn't come up with a better answer.

"Okay", Gordon said nodding. He closed the door. He was happy she seemed up and happy again.

Barbara's closet door opened and Batman stepped out.

"Really"? She asked raising an eyebrow with her hands on her hips.

"First place I thought of", Batman stated.

"My closet"? She asked again. "That's the first hiding place **The Batman** thought off"?

Suddenly the lights went out.

Batman looked out Barbara's window to find the whole city without power.

* * *

Vanessa lied exhausted on the floor breathing heavily. Saeri laid a hand on her as she sat beside her.

"Are you sure you're fine boss"? She asked.

"Afraid to… lose you… paycheck"? Vanessa asked playing with her.

"N-no", Saeri defended herself.

Then she understood on Vanessa's grin that it was a joke.

"What you just do"? Killer Croc asked. "The powers out".

"Actually", Vanessa explained. "I… took out… the power in… half the country".

Her crew around her stared as in a trance at her. Vanessa wanted to test how much her abilities could do and show the Justice League that she could do it.

* * *

Javelin heading for Earth

"There are only one person I can think of that can be behind this", Green Lantern stated.

"I tend to agree", Flash said.

He sat beside him as they flew down towards Metropolis. Superman had recently contacted them and said that in a few hours the power grid would be up again. Though Ultramind had proven to be a threat that they had to deal with right now. J'onn had looked through the fact from the robberies and other activity from them and located where he thought they had a hideout. It also had a place that the former stolen Batwing could have been stashed.

Behind Flash was Wonder Woman sitting. She had just returned and would help to deal with the problem.

"I am worried over what we do with this child afterwards", Wonder Woman said.

Green Lantern glanced over his shoulder.

"What you mean"?

"I mean where do we put her"? Wonder Woman explained. "Her powers make her very dangerous and a constant security threat".

Flash and Green Lantern exchanged looks.

"You right", Flash said. "I hadn't thought of that".

"Yeah", John Stewart said. "But let's think of that after we kick her little butt".

The javelin landed a few hundred meters away out of sight. Outside the three met Superman, J'onn and Hawkgirl.

"Remember", Superman said. "Keep you minds on you guard. We can't let her try to control us other anything else".

They nodded.

"I suggest we go in hard", Green Lantern said. "I have a score to settle with Snake".

Superman nodded.

He pulled up a quick plan of attack. John and J'onn would go in from the north side of the warehouse and Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman and himself to from the east. Flash went in from the south. Superman's group would attack the main group of villains.


	6. Chapter 6 Fate of Ultramind

Justice League Book One: Power of the Blue Crystal

Chapter 6 Fate of Ultramind

* * *

**Warehouse in Metropolis**

From seemingly out of nowhere the Justice League rush the warehouse and caught the crew inside off guard. John and J'onn broke through a wall and found themselves in a the hallway outside it stood Saeri.

"Sorry just passing by", Green Lantern said to her before shooting her away like a fly with a huge flyswatter.

She was quickly on her feet and fired a wall of ice towards them. Green Lantern quickly and easily broke it. J'onn turned into some type of dragon that flew through the hallway like a snake towards her. She missed him time and time again. When he came close she punched him hard, knocking him out.

"Bad move kid", John warned her.

He powered up a large and thick beam and targeted her. Firing away she used an ice shield to block it. It wasn't very successful and sent her away flying. She was still sore after a few days ago when Superman crushed her by landing on her with a burning car in toe. When she was flying uncontrollably through the air suddenly J'onn was in front of her and punched her. Her unconscious form stayed down as she was lying on her stomach.

"You really should stay down now", Green Lantern stated no her.

Superman grabbed Killer Croc's head and swung him across the room. Snake jumped out of the way so he wasn't hit. It didn't take Killer Croc long to get up again. Wonder Woman punched him into the wall.

"Man, where'd they come from"? Killer Croc complained.

He charged at Superman and tried to kick him, which was a bad idea. Superman knocked him through the room like an empty bag. Using his laser vision he cut Snake's two swords to pieces. Snake ducked Hawkgirl's mace and a few punches from Wonder Woman and volted away.

"Stand still so I can hit you"! Hawkgirl demanded irritated.

He avoided her yet again, and again. He even jumped aside and escaped Superman's hard punch. It made a hole in the wall when Superman missed him. Getting tired Superman blew as hard as he could and Snake came flying backwards hitting the warehouse wall.

"Ouch", Wonder Woman said hearing the wall crack at impact. "That must have hurt".

When they had started the fight Vanessa had run out of the room.

Superman went for his earpiece.

"We lost Ultramind, anyone have a location on her"? He asked.

"Negative", J'onn replied. "We are busy with Toyman and a few bikers at the moment".

"Give me a sec", Flash said. A second or so went by. "Alright she's taking off in a chopper. I'll try to stop her".

"I'm almost there", Batman's voice took shape.

Under the chopper Flash was running in a circle creating dangerous winds that swung the chopper around. Vanessa had real trouble flying it straight and finally she crashed on a roof top. She was at least fifty meters over the ground. Slowly Vanessa crawled out of the burning chopper on all four.

"Jesus", she said. "How could it go so wrong"? She didn't understand how she was losing so badly.

About to stand up she stared at a familiar pair of black boots. Looking up she saw Batman looked down at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Going somewhere"?

"Eh"… Vanessa let out a nervous laugh that soon died out. "No"?

"Good guess", Batman said nodding.

Vanessa looked do at the ground.

"I won't lose to you"! She yelled at him.

Batman ducked just before the chopper nearly took it with him off the roof. The roof started tearing itself apart as Vanessa tore pieces off and threw them at Batman with her mind. He was ducking for cover and hitting them away but most hit him and forced him closer to the roof's edge.

"You still might be able to walk away from this relatively unharmed", Batman assured her.

"Oh I'll walk away alright"! Vanessa shouted. "After killing you I'll be off for a while as it cool down".

He throw a Boomerang at her but it was blocked and got stuck in a pieces of metal. The floor of the building is slowly cracking as Batman is worried pieces of it might fall down.

"Come on Batman"! She called out "What you waiting for"!

"I don't hit cowards", he stated volting left.

"I'm no cowards"! Vanessa yelled in rage.

"Then why are you using powers against someone without them"?

Vanessa stared at him. Her eyes filled with rage. She stopped using her powers and walked towards Batman.

"Fine. Come on! I can easily take you"!

They run at each other and Batman blocked her first attacks. He goes on the offensive and attacked her. She blocked most of his attacks. Both throw punches and kicks back and forth. Finally Batman delivers a kick that sent her flying to the roofs edge. She painfully stands up as she start to understand that Batman's a far better fighter then she is.

Suddenly the roof edge collapse and it and Vanessa comes falling towards the ground. She screams loudly when she feels an arm around her waist. It doesn't take long to figure out that the figure is Batman. With a gun he fired up a line that stuck and they stopped falling.

At this point Vanessa is scared out of her mind and has her arms tightly around Batman, hiding her face in his chest. Carefully she moved her head and looked around. She made the mistake of looking down and saw how high up she saw. She shrieked and held her arms harder around Batman. She turned to looking at Batman's face. She gave him a smile of joy and fear.

She knew that so protect his identity he could just "mistakenly" lose his grip on her and she could fall to her death.

"Y-you saved m-me", she stammered. "T-thank you so m"…

Batman's fist hit her face and turned the lights out, so to speak. He wasn't going to take any chances. Green Lantern had caught the falling debris with an energy platform. Superman came flying to assist the two hanging. Batman held a tight grip around Vanessa sense she was out cold. He didn't want to drop her, although it would solve a lot of problems.

Superman picked her up from Batman's arms as one carry a sleeping child. She looked surprisingly so peaceful and calm.

* * *

**Gotham**

A black skinned woman with an hourglass form sit down in the chair behind the desk. She laid her arms around Mr Mason as the black man sitting there was called. He put his arms around his wife and she leaned in to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Why are you spending so much time in your office"? Sofia asked.

She kissed him again and laid her head on his chest.

"You know I don't like to sleep alone", Sofia added.

"I am aware", Mason said. "I was foolish of me to not consider it. I am sorry my love".

One of his hands wondered down grasping her buns.

"Oh my", Sofia said looking up to kiss him. "That's quite a grip".

The doors open and Mr Hale entered.

"Mr Mason I"…

"Don't you ever knock"? Mason asked in a threatening tone.

Sofia looked over her shoulder. She didn't like the interruption.

"I'm sorry Mr Mason", Hale said. "I'll be back later".

* * *

Hawkgirl looked over her shoulder as Batman entered the room. They found themselves around a table in the Watch Towers. Superman and Flash had already joined in the meal.

"You have some news on Ultramind"? Flash asked.

"Her real names Vanessa Talbot", Batman said.

He sat down at the table in a calm position.

"She's from a town called Blackwater. It's near Metropolis and it appeared she found a crashed meteor that gave her the powers she possesses", Batman continued. "After that meteor school suddenly became a lot easier and her grades went up over night".

"So", Hawkgirl said. "She was normal until she realized she could control people".

Superman sigh.

"Corrupted by her gift", he said saddened. "It's a hard road for a child".

"Teenager", Flash corrected.

Hawkgirl looked to Batman again.

"What's her deal now"? She asked. "Prison or psych-award"?

"Neither", Batman said. "They're going to put her in a military underground facility".

Shocked Superman stared at him. He clearly didn't like the news.

"No rehabilitation even"?

Batman shook his head heavily. "She have already been but in a medically induced coma". He looked at the friends around him. "She will nether wake up".

A heavily silence sunk in around the table. Superman felt incredibly sorry for Vanessa's parents who would probably nether see her again. And of course Vanessa that wouldn't get a second chance because the people in charge was afraid.

"I think we should protest this decision", Flash said. "I say we ask the others first thing tomorrow".

"Either way", Batman stated. "Ultramind most likely is gone forever"…


	7. Chapter 7 Book 2 New League

**Villains of this second "book", Joker & Hive Five (From Teen Titans)**

Justice League Book Two: We are all One

Chapter 7 New League

* * *

It was two weeks after Ultramind's fall and her gang had been locked up. Although the ninja known as Snake had nether been apprehended. He disappeared during the takedown. But with Ultramind in a medically induced coma to prevent her powers from manifesting. The Justice League had left an official protest over her being locked up in a military facility and put in a coma with no chances of parole.

The Batmobile swooped through the streets of Gotham, avoiding cars both passing and going. The colorful SUV of the Joker was heading on a dangerous scape from half a dozen cars of Gotham's finest and Batman himself. In the Batmobile's passenger seat was Robin sitting with batgirl in the seat behind.

Joker was laughing loudly as he was forcing cars off the road or into other vehicles. In the back sat Punch and Judy. Even Harley was in the car looking out and back at Batman coming closer.

"The Bat is like, comin' closer", she warned looking at Joker.

"Not for long", Joker laughed.

He pressed a button and oil sipped out from the back under the SUV. Though the police slipped off the road after losing control Batman stayed on the Joker. Joker hit the steering wheel annoyed. Arriving down at the docks he stopped the SUV abruptly and got out. A police helicopter was over their heads with lights pointed down trying to stick on them. Two more helicopters was coming towards them from the other side of Gotham bay.

"What's they doing down here"? Robin asked.

"No idea", Batman replied. "But you can be sure Joker has a plan".

He quickly stopped the vehicle just by the SUV.

"Hurry", he told the other two teenagers. Robin grabbed a boomerang and throw it. It got stuck around Judy's legs and he fell forward with a bang. But it didn't take long for him to pull it off and get up on his feet again.

Punch and Judy both charged.

"We got them", Batgirl said volting over Punch. "Get Harley and the Joker".

Batman nodded and continued out on the wooden pier. Robin throw a boomerang that Judy caught in mid-air. He sent chocks of electricity through Judy's body. When he recovered Batgirl placed her foot in his back and Robin punched him in the face.

Joker and Harley was almost at the end of the pier with Batman in toe. Harley suddenly felt her legs disappear under her and she fell backwards on her ass.

"Mr J"! She called out after Joker.

He turned his around but didn't stop.

"I'll break you out later"! He called back.

Harley rubbed her butt as Batman run past her. With her legs tied she still managed to grabbed batman's legs and trip him over. It was a sudden surprise to him when he fell. Looking back he pushed the Joker's girlfriend off and got up after the Joker again.

"Get back and fight me"! Harley demanded.

Joker stopped as the pier ended. Looking back at Batman who wasn't sure what Joker had planned or hoped to gain to getting stuck there. Then Joker waved and jumped in the water laughing.

"See ye Bats"! He shouted.

A bit surprised of the unexpected turn batman seconds later jumped in after him. The real shock was that Joker was nowhere in sight. He got up and walked over to Harley.

"You wanted to fight"? He asked.

"Eh"… she laughed a little nervously. "No"?

"Good choice", batman said pulling her on her up as three police officers and Commissioner Gordon right behind.

"Where's the Joker Batman"? Gordon asked.

"I don't know", batman confessed.

He nodded towards the end of the pier.

"He jumped in and disappeared", Batman explained shortly.

Gordon nodded understandingly.

"I'll have the bay searched immediately", Gordon said. "But I doubt we'll find him somehow".

"He had a plan", Batman said.

"Without the stolen gold"? Gordon asked.

Batman raised a brow.

"It is still in the SUV", Gordon explained. "At least something".

On the bays bottom a mini submarine slowly started up and left for the end of the bay.

* * *

**Jumpy City, Hive Five's HQ**

Jinx in lying on the sofa doing nothing to her annoyance Billy Numerous and three of this clones decided to play videogames. She sits up and glared at them as Billy #2 turned the TV on loudly with high volume.

"Just what do you think you're doing"? She asked irritated and angry over being disturbed.

The Billy jumped a bit over the unexpected rage.

"Eh"… Billy thought of an answer. "Having fun".

"Yeah, don't be so boring", Billy #4 stated waving his hand at her to go away.

Jinx gets of course angry and with pink sparkles on of the controllers exploded.

The Billy's jumped and took off out of the room.

"Yeah let's go somewhere else", Billy #2 said.

Jinx turned off the TV again and laid her head back to close her eyes. Just as she did that Gizmo, Kyd Wykkyd and Mammoth entered the room with off course See-More. They were shouting and cheering for some reason. Probably a heist that went well without Teen Titan interference.

Kyd wasn't cheering. He nether says anything but he looked cheerful though. Jinx sat up in the sofa and glared at them. She shook her head and walked towards the door out of the rec room and to the elevator. She was going to her room for some peace and quiet. Those teammates of hers was good in a heist or fight but otherwise they were just annoying and loud.

Walking down a hallway suddenly the lights went out. Jinx stopped and looked around her even more annoyed.

"Who did that"? She demanded.

No answer. She assumed it was some problem with the electric system or that this specific light went out by coincidence. She kept walking until she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around but saw nothing. Finally Jinx understood that someone was messing with her.

"When I find you you're so dead", Jinx promised.

Turning around again she stood face to face with him. Only five-ten centimeters away.

Mammoth sat down beside Kyd and See-More in the sofa as Gizmo flied over to turn on the TV. That same moment the door on their left side opened and Jinx flew in head first. She hit and broke the TV table and stayed down although she was clearly conscious.

"The heck"? See-More said.

"Whose there"! Mammoth yelled. Nobody messes with Hive Five"!

Jinx rubbed the back of her head as the gang stood up in fighting position. Kyd gave her a hand up but she didn't take it. She wasn't ready to stand up yet. Most of her body heard at the moment of the surprise attack.

Through the door walked Joker, with his green dreadlock hair and big red grin.

"Hello kids", he said threatening. "Why don't you come and say hi to uncle J".

"Hell you doing here"? Gizmo asked.

Joker started walking around the room with his hands behind his back.

"Nice hideout you have here kiddies", he said. "You know I recently lost my gang and I'm looking for new blood".

"Why would we join you"? Jinx asked from the floor. "You insane if you'd think that".

"That's true", Joker said. "But I am already insane. Sanity is highly overrated".

He walked up to Mammoth and squeezed a flower on this jacket. Sleeping gas exited the flower and I seconds Mammoth was out cold on the floor in deep sleep.

"Now that was funny", Billy #2 stated.

The Billy group had just entered the rec room.

Jinx got to her feet and turned to the Joker.

"Just for the record", she said. "What did you have in mind we should do"?

The Joker responded with a large grin. He walked up to them and swooped in behind See-More and Jinx and laid his arms around their shoulders. He laughed loudly.


	8. Chapter 8 The Mason Mystery

Justice League Book Two: We are all One

Chapter 8 The Mason Mystery

* * *

Mason was standing behind a curtain in his he was dressing himself in a white tuxedo Mr Hale informed him of the day's events. A little boy was sitting bored on the bed sulking. He much rather would be somewhere else, like in the rec room playing with the large racetrack his father bought him two Christmases ago.

"At Nine am your plan will leave for Metropolis for the business arrangement", Hale stated.

"I wish that Luthor would come to me once in a while", Mason interrupted irritated over the trip.

"Yes Mr Mason", hale agreed like always. "Though this time maybe the trip is worth the goal"?

"What goal"? The little boy asked.

Hale glanced at him but said nothing.

"Dad"? He asked.

"Just business Benjamin", Mason said. "Now why don't you go find your brothers"?

"Yiiiee"! Benjamin cheered jumping up from the bed and running out of the room.

"I thought you wanted to teach the boy about business Mr Mason", Hale said.

"Indeed", Mason replied. "But this trip isn't the time nor place".

Hale nodded understandingly.

Mason came out in the tuxedo.

"You look very sharp Mr Mason", Hale said. "Furthermore. Mr Hamilton asked if it wise to spend six million on a three hundred year old gem".

He made is obvious that it was Hamilton that asked and not himself.

Mason looked at him.

"I already have one of the four gems", Mason spoke. "I will explain why it is so important to Mr Hamilton". He sounded annoyed and disappointed over the lack in trust by his employee.

* * *

"You sure it's worth a lot of money"? Jinx asked carefully.

She met Joker's cold, yet warm gaze.

"I like your doubt", he said. "You are carefully, which is boring but still a good characteristic".

"Eh… thanks uncle J", Jinx said stepping easily with every word.

He leaned over the table.

"But don't question my idea", Joker said in a threatening tone.

Jinx nodded slowly, smiling nervously. "Y-you got it uncle J".

In the rec room mammoth was cutting up ham for two dozen sandwiches. The TV was on in the back ground with Billy and Gizmo nagging over which channel to watch. As they argued it was on a news channel. They began talking about an incident in Gotham. "…body has been identified as Carl Hamilton"...

"What kind of crappy show is that"? Gizmo asked annoyed. "Nether even hear of it"!

"…murder is still unsolved but the police says it looks like a mugging gone wrong"…

Back in another room Joker walked around the table and throw his arm around Jinx's shoulders. The other he used to grab her chin and moved her face over to his. His eyes was ten centimeters from hers.

"Trust me dear", he spoke. "It is gonna be a killer night of fun".

Jinx slowly nodded. "W-when you wanna go"? She gave a nervous and scared smile.

* * *

In his room in the Watch Tower Green Lantern was flipping amongst the channels. He felt utterly useless after breaking his leg. He sighed heavily of boredom. He'd be stuck here for another few weeks. Plus, there was nothing to watch on any of the channels.

J'onn like always stood at the virtual helm, controlling and checking if the Justice League was needed. He had recently sent Superman and Hawkgirl to stop Bizarro and Giganta in Starcity. Flash was doing whatever Flash does when he's alone and Wonder Woman was meditating in her room. And Batman, well… he was somewhere doing, whatever Batman does when he is in the Watch Tower.

Down in a museum which is temporary closed and owned by Lex Luthor a meeting are to take places. Lex and a few bodyguards and his driver and main bodyguard Marcy meet with Mr Donovan Hale who is a representative from Mason Industries. Two guards in suits follow in his steps.

"Good day Mr Luthor", Hale said.

"Mr Hale", Luthor said with disinterest. "Where's your boss"?

"Mr Mason is here soon", Hale assured him. "But first I would like to see the gem". He smiled pleasantly. "I'm sure you understand. We are paying six million dollars after all".

Lex studied the man for a moment.

"Of course", Lex said faking a smile. "This way".

Walking further into the museum few words was spoken in a while. Hale broke the silence.

"I must say all these artifacts are… impressive".

"Thank you", Lex said, despising the small talk. "You have a very secretive boss".

"For his own safety you understand", Hale stated. "He isn't a public figure such as yourself. Some secrecy is required for the safety of his family".

Lex changed subject to dig for information.

"Why is he paying for a gem"? He asked. "It seems to be far more than the gem is worth".

He exchanged a glance with Hale.

"Aha", Lex said as no answer came. "Here you have the gem".

In a glass box on a pedestal sat a green gem. It wasn't bigger than a child's hand. Hale was impressively looking at it as Lex patinas was running out. An explosion ripped a whole in the wall of the empty museum. Hale's two guards grabbed him and pushed him back. Lex guards did the same and took point with pistols ready to fire.

In through the breach in the wall came first one of the last people in the world that Lex wanted to see. The Joker. He laughed with a few kids after him. Mammoth picked up a large pedestal and throw it after the people already in the room. Marcy pushed Lex aside as it hit down. It hit three of the guards and cracked bones.

"Gizmo", Joker said. "Get the gem"!

"You got it uncle J", Gizmo said and on his jetpack went off.

He brought out a rocket launcher and fired it. It specifically didn't hit anybody but it throw Hale and his guards away. Jinx, See-More and Billy plus clones of him grabbed whatever else in the room that seemed worth money. Kyd come out of what could only be described as a dark portal and punched Marcy in the gut.

She blocked is and delivered a hard kick combined with two punches that sent him flying. Kyd was quickly up and about and teleported himself around Marcy under he had an angle and striked.

Gizmo broke the glass box and grabbed the gem.

"We're gonna be rich people"! He exclaimed.

"Hey there Lex, old boy", Joker said grinning at Lex.

He stood right in front of him.

"What the hell do you want"! Lex demanded. "Won't let you take that"!

"So stop us", Joker said. "Come on Lexie. What's a little thievery between friends"?

"We are not friends", Lex said angrily.

Joker mad a saddened face.

"You don't know how sad that makes me", he stated.

Lex glanced around and saw the last guard was down for the count. But seemingly out of nowhere a figure kicked Joker to the ground. It surprised everyone sense no one had seen it coming. Standing in front of Lex, looking towards Joker and the Hive Five was a shadowy figure in human form. There were no facial or other features. Simply a human formed shadow. A dozen of them came out of nowhere.

"What are they"? Mammoth asked, scratching his head.

"Who cares", Jinx said shrugging her shoulders. "Let's get them"!

Jinx throw hexes at two shadows running towards her. One got hit and disappeared into thin air. She volted back when one attacked her from behind. She had nether seen anything like it before. They for that matter didn't look that tough.

"Nut-heads"! Gizmo yelled hitting at them with his spider-legs, attached to his backpack.

Two disappeared quickly after being strucked by the little man.

Joker went for Gizmo who held the gem still. From behind a shadow reached inside Gizmo's backpack and pulled out some wires. The jetpack went haywire and spin off into the roof. With a bang Gizmo hit the floor. The gem he dropped and a shadow caught it. A boomerang hit the shadow and as it disappeared the gem dropped on the floor.

Batman hurried inside through the whole the Joker had made. With his usual cold expression he fought off the shadows which attacked him. One after one he destroyed them, for a lack of a better word for it. Still it seemed more just appeared to replace any destroyed. Joker grabbed the gem and bolted for the exit.

See-More looked as he say Joker run for it.

"Is he leaving us"? He asked.

He sent off a bolt of energy through the eye in the helmet and destroyed a shadow.

"He better not", Billy #7 replied.

Two Billy held onto a shadow as he struggled to get lose. A hex from Jinx disintegrated it.

"Let's go kitties"! Joker told his gang.

He found himself out when J'onn appeared and punched him in the face. J'onn picked up the gem and phased out of form so Jinx hex flied right through him. He got closer to her as she volted towards him firing hex after hex. J'onn missed the first few punches until Kyd strucked him from behind.

J'onn fell over unconscious. Jinx was about to pick up the gem when Flash Wonder Woman, Superman and Hawkgirl joined Batman fighting the shadows who was around forty now.

"Screw it", Jinx said. "We can't defeat the Justice League. Let's go boys"! She yelled.

She turned to Kyd and with a nod he replied to what she hadn't said yet. He helped her pick up Joker and carry him away to safety. The rest of the Hive Five members jolted for any exit. See-More jumped through a broken window and Gizmo sat on Mammoth's shoulder as he run out the way they came.

"They're getting away"! Flash said.

"We'll deal with these things first", Superman said.

Hawkgirl hit one with the mace. She bent down to J'onn to see if he was hurt.

"J'onn are you alright"? She asked. She put his arm around her shoulders.

"I think so", J'onn said. "No serious injuries.

With his heat vision Superman disintegrated ten-fifteen shadows. Every time any got close to him he punched them. A shadow finally grabbed the gem and all disappeared. Flash looked around without understanding.

"Why did they leave"? He asked. "And where"?

"Good question", J'onn said. "A better one would be, why did they come here"?

"I saw one of them steal a gem of some kind", Wonder Woman said.

Superman raised a brow.

"So a bunch of shadows try to steal a gem"? He asked himself.

He walked over to Lex.

"Are you okay"? He asked in distaste.

"Fine", Lex said arrogantly as he brushed dirt of the suit.

Hale got back to his feet with help from the two guards and Flash.

"And you are"? Flash asked.

"I represent Mason Industries", Hale explained. "Thank you for possible saving us".

Batman glanced untrusting at hale when he said Mason Industries. Hawkgirl saw Batman's suspicious look and was about to ask when he spoke.

"I'll explain later", he stated.


	9. Chapter 9 Me, me and more me

Justice League Book Two: We are all One

Chapter 9

Me, me and more me

* * *

The Joker goes back and forth through the rec room as the gang watched him. He was angry and kept his hands together behind his back. They have returned to Jumpcity. He muttered something to himself that they couldn't hear. "League… prank… me… revenge… nobody… Joker… who were… Lex… shadows… toys… bear"…

"Why do they always have to ruin everything I do, every plan and every joke", Joker sulked.

Mammoth and See-More exchanged a glance and Billy sighed of boredom. Joker stopped dead in his tracks.

"I am boring you"? He asked with an ice cold voice.

Billy snapped to attention.

"No uncle J", he assured him. "Definitely not"!

"Eh, look, uncle J", Gizmo said. Joker's eyes changed over to him. "We got a bunch of stuff that's worth a lot of the right people".

"I still lost"! Joker yelled. "Batman always wins"!

It made the gang jump in fright.

"I don't like losing", he continued. "Get out and let me think".

They left and as Jinx was about to walk out Joker called her and Gizmo back to stay. He liked this girl. Her powers of "bad luck". She even had the same skin complication and it was her natural color. As the room closed Jinx leaned on the back of the sofa. Gizmo was flying in her head level next to her.

"What's up"? She asked yawning.

"I'm boring you too"? Joker asked.

Jinx snapped. "N-no n-no no no no" she guaranteed him. "No way. Y-you couldn't do that uncle J, really".

Joker grinned and suddenly told a joke. Afterwards none of the two could see what was so funny. Joker himself laughed so Gizmo joined in with a fake laugh. Joker stopped laughing and looked at them, and he looked very, very angry. Gizmo swallowed carefully.

"You didn't laugh"? Joker said to Jinx.

He walked towards her with quick pace. Jinx couldn't help herself from trying to step backwards but sense the sofa stood were she fell over it and landed with legs in the air. She turned around to pull herself back up, placing her butt in the air. Halfway up she felt the Joker grab her pink hair and his face touching her right side.

He could hear her heart beating faster and faster.

"U-uncle J", she stammered. "P-please, I"…

He interrupted her.

"Silence", he said. "You"!

He turned to Gizmo, still holding Jinx over the sofa. Gizmo jumped from his flying position as Joker grabbed the neckline of his costume.

"I can tell when someone fake laughs at my jokes", Joker warned angrily. "Get out".

He almost throw him at the door. Gizmo was out in seconds.

"Well then", Joker said in a nice and happy tone. He still held Jinx in her hair. "Come on, up and at em".

The clown let her go with a shocking surprised as he smacked her butt so she flew over the sofa, her legs on the sofa table and head on the sit cushions. Standing up Jinx rubbed her poor butt while looking at Joker.

"Tell me", Joker said. "Why didn't you laugh"?

Jinx stopped rubbing her butt and thought quickly on her answer. She didn't want to give him the wrong one. It could be really bad if you insult the Joker or saying he wasn't funny.

"Eh, well", she began.

"Yes"?

"It wasn't so funny", she finally managed.

"Not funny"? He asked and quickly grabbing her neckline before she could move to respond. He pulled her up against him.

"Y-you usually are but just t-this time", she tried nervously to babble out an explanation. "I-I didn't want to i-insult y-you".

To her surprise he let go of her.

"I like you Jinx", he said.

"R-really"? She asked, feeling stupid right afterwards.

"You and I will go far", he said. "Have the gang gathered in five hours for one of my greatest jokes yet".

"Okay", Jinx replied, trying to smile friendly.

Jinx had to admit that she in some ways like the Joker. Sure he was mentally insane and crazy like nobody she had ever known. Plus very scary whenever he wanted. His plans was pretty wacko too. He definitely isn't a normal standard villain of Jumpcity, or any city for that matter. Yeah, he is one in the million.

Soon enough Jinx walked into the rec room again. The others wasn't too happy over having been thrown out of their own recreation room. Still with Joker nobody complained, or if they did they told Jinx not to pass it along. Joker was to Jinx surprise watching TV. She wasn't sure why it was a surprise but for some reason it was almost something she expected to see. The Joker relaxing in a sofa to some TV program.

Knowing the Joker it was a show about blowing shit up and destroying stuff.

"Ah, Jinxie", Joker said gesturing for her to have a seat beside him. She hesitated but sat down.

"Uh, I told the others", she said. "What you doing uncle J"?

Her real question was actually "what are we doing" but she subconsciously changed it before speaking.

"Isn't it obvious"? Joker stated. "Watching things get blown up"! He had a big grin. "Why don't you call me Mr J, huh"?

Her eyes widened for a moment.

"Sure uncle, uh, I mean Mr J", Jinx corrected herself.

She couldn't help but to glance at him. He laid his arm on the sofa and over her head. The arm suddenly slipped down and landed on her shoulder. She immediately throw a glance at his face. Then he turned looking at her and she turned quickly to the TV, her face almost glowing a shade of red.

Why was he so nice to her, so… on to her? Jinx didn't know what to think about any of this. He wasn't on to her, right? He kind of acted like that but come on. He was the Joker after all.

Hours later Jinx opened her eyes, finding herself sleeping on the couch. She looked around seeing that the Joker was gone. From her position of lying she could only guess she fell asleep again him. How did he react to that? Looking around she suddenly jumped as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Up and at em Jinxie", Joker said.

Jinx turned around and stood up.

"Sorry for falling sleep", she apologized. "I guess I'm not much company at the TV huh".

He grinned at her and for some reason patted her head. She couldn't figure out what had made him so happy about this topic. But he was the joker so it wasn't much sense about him.

"It's been five hours already"? Jinx asked.

"No eight", Joker said. "Now when Mammoth, Kyd and Gizmo have done their jobs it is time for us two bring Jumpcity to its knees". A crazy Joker laughed filled the room.

Jinx looked first strangely at him. He wanted to bring down Jumpcity. Not Gotham? What, was he bored with Batman? Or maybe, yes maybe he expected him to show up later to stop him.

Jinx sigh. 'For godsake, why couldn't he just say that he was thinking or at least his plan', she thought.

It annoyed her, although it was fun to be around a **real** bigtime supervillain.


	10. Chapter 10 Bad Joke

Justice League Book Two: We are all One

Chapter 10 Bad Joke

* * *

The Justice League had just received word that Joker had sent his gang to hack into the US military network and highjack a nuclear missile code. How he succeeded is still up for debate. Joker had four nuclear missiles within his grasp. He had already fired one of them and Superman was chasing after it. Joker's plan worked like a charm. Superman chased down a missile heading for Russia to prevent a World War.

Flash, Wonder Woman, Batman and Robin was on the way to Jumpcity. Robin because he had spent some time there leading the Teen Titans. The young heroes Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg awaited their arrival. Hawkgirl and J'onn would try to find a way to disable Joker's missiles from the source.

Robin walked down the javelins ramp and watched around on the quiet city.

"It has been to long", he told himself.

He saw his friend friends standing on the roof, waiting. Beast Boy waved his hands feebly at him. Robin almost felt like home again. Jumpcity was like a second home to him.

"How you doing man", Cyborg said giving a high five.

Raven gave him a gentle hug and after presentations and all that they moved out. Batman listened to the teenage hero's explanation of the Hive Five. The team members and more that wasn't on file. Kid Flash who had once escaped from the Hive Five's headquarters once had told them were it was located.

Outside a large set of doors that led downward Batman gestured them to stop. He could almost feel that it was a trap. Two rockets was fired against them and a flying car came towards the group.

The rocket throw Wonder Woman and Cyborg to the ground. Batman looked around. Before he could form a plan of attack Kyd and Mammoth stormed at him. Batman avoided being smashed.

Flying over them Gizmo continued firing rockets. He laughed thinking it was way too easy. Just as he liked it.

"I spy with my big old eye", See-More said. "A squashed hero". He laughed firing a bolt, an eye large like a football.

It hit Wonder Woman. Though it only disoriented her a moment. She looked around and took off towards him. Flash punched him in the back and took him off guard as Wonder Woman knocked him out.

"Nice hit Diana", Flash said stopping by her.

"I could use some help here"! Cyborg said.

He was almost overwhelmed by Billy clones. He punched them left and right but it was simply too many for one guy to handle. Raven sent some flying and screaming with a few dark energy bolts. Flying on her energy disc she sent off bolts at any nearby targets.

"Thanks Raven", Cyborg said smiling as he punched the real Billy off his feet.

Jinx got to her feet next to See-More after a bolt throw her off. It was obvious that the heroes was winning. They were more and with Batman, Flash and Wonder Woman on their side, the experience was with them too.

"Let's go", Jinx said pulling See-More through the doors. "Let's warn Mr J".

"Yes but I still win", Joker said after the two arrived in the rec room.

Joker walked up to the main computer and pressed the keyboard. He laughed but nothing happened. Scratching his head he tried again with the same result.

"Why isn't it working"! He yelled.

Just minutes ago J'onn and Hawkgirl shut down the nuclear missiles. Joker wiped the angry expression of his face and looked at See-More and Jinx.

"Only one thing to do", he grinned.

"What's that uncle J"? See-More asked. "They'll be here soon".

Joker walked over to them grinning.

"Where's Bats"? Flash asked.

Robin looked around and sighed.

"Must have gone on ahead for the Joker", he assumed. "Should have known".

Cyborg throw the last Billy in the pile.

"What are we waiting for"? He asked.

"I have already called the police to pick them up", Raven said.

They found Batman in the rec room. He stood and stared at something. His position was tense. Robin heard laughing.

"Batman"? He asked.

He stopped and gasped at the sight. "Jesus".

Flash stared also ta the sight of See-More lying on the floor, laughing uncontrollably with a big grin on his face.

"Joker gas", Batman said. "He needs to go the the hospital".

There was no sign on Jinx or the Joker. Wonder Woman picked up See-More with a feeling of disgust over Joker's action to him. To leave him in this state. She looked at Batman as Raven and Cyborg entered the room from another door.

"Oh man", Cyborg said with a sunken heart seeing the villain.

"I have the cure in Gotham", Batman instructed. "I will have it sent to the Jumpcity hospital immediately when I get back".

"So, he's gonna be alright"? Cyborg asked for confirmation.

"The Joker gas isn't lethal. It spreads fear and prevents him from taking for a few days until I can give him the antidote but other than ending up in a hospital bed", Batman kind of explained. "The Joker is sometimes overly dramatic".

"Soooo", Cyborg said drawing out the word. "He's gonna be alright"?

Batman glanced at him while Robin shook his head. "Yes".

Word arrived from Superman that he had stopped the missile over Russian water, just in the nick of time to prevent the war Joker seemed to try to want. Batman believed it was a tactic to get rid of Superman and make it easier to take down the others.

* * *

Mason looked at the green gem stolen by shadows earlier from Luthor in his hand.

"It was a very exceptional idea Mr Mason", Hale stated his opinion. "Mr Luthor couldn't possibly suspect that the gem is ever in your hands".

Mason handed him the gem and Hale placed it in a small chest. He walked away with it for safe keeping. It would be kept in the vault. A little six year old girl suddenly rushed into the room. She jumped at her father feet until he picked her up. She had black curled hair and a yellow summer dress. She moved her hands over his bold head.

"Hey daddy", she said smiling innocently.

"What're you up to"? Mason asked.

"Nothing", she said swiftly.

Mason raised an eye brow. "Right".

He walked out of the room.

She laid her head down on his shoulder closing her eyes.

"I love you daddy", she said quietly.

"You broke something didn't you", Mason said.

She tried to look innocent and offended, though it didn't really work that well.

"Why would you say that"? She asked. "Don't you trust me"!

He could tell she was playing the anger over being wrongly accused. He walked down a hallway looking around. Suddenly Sofia showed up around a corner. The little girl gasped.

"Daddy, I think we should go the other way", she smiled nervously.

"I don't", Mason replied. "What did you break Mandy"?

"Nothing, you can let me down now", she insisted.

"No", Mason said simply.

Her mother stopped beside them. She kissed Mason on the cheek before looking at Mandy.

"Eh… whasup"? Mandy asked giving a huge smile.

Her mother's look made her drop it.

"I'm sorry mommy", she said. "I didn't mean to break it. It sort of fell when I went by without touching it". She tried the puppy eyes without success.

Sofia took Mandy from Mason.

"Don't worry about it. It was an old vase anyway", Sofia smiled.

When Mandy ran off to play again Mason glanced at Sofia.

"What vase"? He asked.

"The one you got from Iran a few years ago", Sofia said.

Mason raised an eye brow. He had about a dozen of those in the house. In short term Hale turned around a corner and saw Mason. He walked up to him looking like he had important news for him. Mason excused himself from his wife and met him as Sofia walked off.

"What do you have"? Mason asked in his monotone cold voice.

"I know the location of another gem", Hale told him. "In a crypt in Egypt".

Mason nodded.

"Gather the Assault team", he ordered.

* * *

Batman was jumping through the rooftops of Gotham with Robin and Batgirl behind him. A few days had passed sense Jumpcity. He had finally gotten a tip from a source about where the Joker would be headed. The Justice League was on the way. Anyway, Wonder Woman, Superman and J'onn was on the way. It didn't take the entire Justice League to take down a lone clown and a teenage villain.

"What are we doing here"? Jinx complained. "Why are we hiding in an old factory"?

They were up on a walkway over several large tanks below. Joker stopped and grinned at her.

"Oh we're not hiding. We are planning", he assured her.

He pointed at one of the tanks. Looking down Jinx saw it was filled of acid of some kind. He grabbed her arm making her turned surprised ta him.

"What are you doing"? Jinx asked. "Let me in on what's going on".

"This Jinxie", Joker explained. "Is my final victory over the Bat".

"If you say so", she replied. "I still don't get it".

Joker grabbed her other arm and looked her straight in the eyes. His eyes told a whole story about what he was talking about.

"That acid is the same that I fell into before becoming my own happy self", Joker said. "With another Joker final victory over the Bat will in the end be mine"!

Jinx gasped in horror. She tried to struggle but he was too strong for her to break free.

"You're insane, let me go"! She demanded.

"Of course I am", he replied grinning. "And soon you will be to".

He heaved her over the edge. Her horror filled screams reached Batman's ear and he broke through the window and landed on the walkway after using the Gatling gun. Jinx was holding onto the railing with one hand, looking down at the acid bath under her.

"You are to late Bats"! Joker declared.

"I don't' think so", Batman said. "Robin go for Jinx while Batgirl and I take the Joker".

"Got it", Robin replied.

He rushed Joker with Batgirl. When Batgirl punched after Joker Robin turned for Jinx. He reached out for her hand. She tried to grab his hand but lost her grip when the walkway shook. It shook when Joker throw Batgirl at Batman. Jinx opened her eyes. She had stopped falling. Looking up carefully she saw Robin holding her hand and holding onto the walkway with the other. Both of them hanging in the air.

"How's it hanging"? Robin asked.

"Very funny", Jinx said irritated and scared. "Get me up"!

"Don't worry I'll"…

He felt himself losing grip on Jinx hand. She was slowly slipping downward. She gripped after him but her other hand couldn't get a steady grip. Robin saw the fear in her desperate eyes.

"Grab onto my legs and"...

Her hand slipped from his grip and she fell screaming into the tank filled with acid. Robin let go and dropped after her. In the last second he used the griping gun to stop his fall. The screams died out and Joker laughed. While he did Batman punched him hard, sending him into the railing.

Robin suddenly saw Jinx hand grab the end of the tank dragging out the rest of her. She pulled herself over the edge and fell down to the hard ground. Robin caught her before she landed and he landed firmly.

"You okay"? He asked.

"Nether felt better", Jinx grinned.

The grin made Robin drop her and back off. There were only one other person that had a grin like that. She brought him out of his trance by kicking him. It sent Robin flying into the wall.

"Come on Bats", she said grinning looking up. "You want me? Here I am"!

Robin tilted his head up from where he sat leaned against the wall. He couldn't move. He had frozen by the sight. Robin could still hear her terrified scream inside his head when her hand slipped out of his grip. Her scared eyes looking up at him that second, that second she fell. Standing up Robin walked carefully over to her.

"Jinx"? He asked. "Get a hold of yourself. "Don't allow Joker to win".

She turned to him with a grin over her face.

"Come on pretty boy", she said attacking him. "I feel better than ever".

She was about to throw a hex when Robin grabbed her hand and forced it away and punched her in the gut. The hard punch forced her on her knees gasping for her breath. Robin kneeled down beside her, about to tie her hands together.

"Sorry Jinx, we'll have you back to normal in no time", Robin promised.

Though he had no idea if it could be turned. If she ever could get back to normal. Jinx suddenly volted around and kicked Robin in the crotch.

Joker shuddered at the sight.

"Oh that's gotta hurt", he stated almost feeling sorry for Robin.

Joker kicked Batman backwards and pulled a bomb out of his pocket, but the moment before he activated it Batgirl kicked him in the chin, sending him flying back and hitting the walkway floor.

Batman swooped down and landed behind Jinx. Blocking her blows he knocked her out.

* * *

Jinx opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital bed with two Gotham Police officers talking with their backs turned to her not knowing she was awake. She got up and bolted at them and easily knocked them both out. Feeling kind of weak she leaned towards the wall before trying to get out.

She turned and headed towards the door running literally into Superman.

Jinx cursed under her breath. She knew there were no way she could get away from Superman in her weakened condition. Her first thought was that he was gonna hit her if she tried to leave.

"You aren't leaving are you"? Superman asked.

Jinx walked back to the bed.

"Apparently not".

Batman and Robin followed into the room.

"How you feeling"? Robin asked concerned.

"Alright I guess", she said shrugging her shoulders.

Thinking back the last thing she remembered was Robin dropping her into the acid. She looked at her hands and body but found nothing had changed.

"Don't worry, you're back to normal", Superman assured her smiling. "Sense you had so recently been… changed Batman was able help you back to normal. For that matter, you've been out for almost a month".

She was shocked over how long she had been out of it.

"You don't expect a hug and a thank you, right"? Jinx asked.

"Well I thank you would be nice", Robin stated. "You are yourself again. Not a Joker junior".

"And I'm going to jail now", Jinx stated.

"Yeah", Robin said scratching the back of his head.

"From all the stolen goods we found in your headquarters you're going away for a long time", Batman said crushing the somewhat glad mood. "Say hello to your friends in prison".

He turned around and walked out of the room. Superman followed him. He wasn't sure if he agreed on the way Batman had batted her down. She had just woken up from what he could only describe as a nightmare.


	11. Chapter 11 Book 3 Return of Ultramind

Justice League Book Three: Return of Ultramind

Chapter 11 Revenge

* * *

Bruce Wayne opened the limo door and a younger woman with a dark completion in a red dress entered. Her black curled hair covered the back of her curved body. Bruce stepped inside closing the car door behind him. He wear a black suit, a pair of black polished shoes and a white shirt under the suit.

"Thank you Bruce", Christine said laying her hand under his. "I have nether been at a luxury restaurant like this". She had her usual wonderful smile as she looked up Bruce leaning her head against his shoulder. She looked up at him as he laid an arm around her.

"It is nothing to talk about really", Bruce insisted. "It was a pleasure".

Alfred drove the limo towards Miss Christine's home in northern Gotham. They drove through a part of Gotham which was a lot nice at night then other parts of the city. City lights seemed nonexistent to Christine who only had eyes for one person.

"You know", she said, her left fingers sneaking up Bruce's chest. "We should do this again sometime", she spoke in a playful and seducing voice. "Soon".

"I wouldn't have it any other way", Bruce replied. "It true was a lovely evening".

She crawled closer to him and pressed their lips together. It was a passionate kiss which with luck, should have lasted forever. Bruce felt how the limo was slowing down after what had been several minutes in passion. Christine gently held Bruce's hand and allowed him to escort her out of the car with his gently grip.

"Try not to have too much fun without me", Christine said glancing towards the mansion gate that had opened for her to enter.

"I doubt something like that isn't possible", Bruce teased.

He kissed her cheek and watched her walk away. As the gates closed Bruce got back in his limo and Alfred drove home. The only thing on his mind was Christine. Alfred was glad Bruce finally might let somebody into his life. Not that Alfred thought it had gone that far yet. In Master Bruce's speed he was looking at probably another forty years, at at very least.

Batgirl swung over the rooftops while looking out over Gotham's quiet night sky. The night was actually calmer than usual. It was almost like everybody know that Bruce wasn't in action tonight and took the night off. First she wasn't supposed to be here tonight but with Bruce of a date she was more than willing to go at it another night in a row. Who needed sleep anyway?

She and Robin was searching the neighborhood for traces of Penguin. He escaped from Arkham hours earlier. For a little fat guy he sure was hard to find.

"You have anything"? Robin asked over the radio.

"Not a thing", Batgirl responded in the earpiece.

She couldn't hide how tired she was and Robin heard it.

"You okay"? He asked concerned.

"Yeah fine", she replied. "Just… tired. It is my third night in a row ye know".

"Now that is commitment", Robin agreed with himself. "Three school nights without sleep".

Batgirl frowned.

"What does that mean"? She asked.

"Just that you give up a nights comfortable sleep so he can have a date", Robin teased.

"That has nothing to do with it"! Batgirl stated offended, although it was true.

"Uhu", Robin said. "Sure it doesn't".

She could almost hear him grin over the earpiece.

"Watch it bird boy", Batgirl warned.

"What are you taking tips from Harley Quinn"? Robin asked chuckling.

Batgirl took a deep breath and shook his head.

"You hear that"? He asked sounding concentrated and worried.

"What"? She asked. "What is it Robin"?

A moment of nothing went by as she waited for him to say what was going on.

"It's the sound of defeat", Robin stated grinning.

Batgirl huffed and ignored him. She stopped on the high edge of a roof and looked down. This night was to quiet and Batgirl was bored. Tracking down the Penguin wasn't the most interesting thing to do. But she she found him she could kick his ass back to Arkham, and that would be fun on the other hand.

Then she heard someone came up on her from behind. Batgirl swung around to catch whoever it was off guard. Standing in fighting position Batgirl relaxed without thinking about it when she saw who it was.

"Can't be", she told herself shocked. "Y-you're not"…

Jumping from rooftop till rooftop Robin stopped and jerked around once he heard Batgirl scream.

"Batgirl what's going on"? He asked in the earpiece.

There was no answer.

"Batgirl"! He yelled running in the direction of the scream. "Speak up Batgirl, what's happening! Batgirl"!

He run and jumped for minutes but it felt like hours and his calls went unanswered. From a scouting position on a roof nearby him he saw nobody else nearby. The only thing he saw was Batgirl lying on the ground. She wasn't moving. She wasn't… was she? Pray to god that she wasn't.

He grabbed his gatling gun and pointed it at the building. He pulled the trigger and it fired and stuck. Swinging over Robin run at Batgirl without thinking that maybe anyone might still be around, setting a trap for him.

"Barbara"! Robin yelled horrified.

Robin sat down beside Batgirl who laid on her back. Her shut gaze starring seemingly up into the sky. He shrugged her body heavily but without success. He couldn't wake her. She couldn't be unconscious but he didn't think so. She was breathing so she was alive and her heart beat regularly.

"What is this"? He asked himself.

He shook her again and again but it was like she was completely out of it. He was beginning to panic. Robin had no idea what to do.

"Robin to Batman", he said using the earpiece. "Come on quickly".

"You're lucky Dick", Bruce replied. "I just walked into the Batcave".

"Something's wrong with Batgirl, I can't wake her up and it's like she's unconscious or something", Robin badly explained with fear and concern. "I-I don't know what to do and"…

"Woah, woah"! Batman interrupted. "What happened to Batgirl"?

"I found her lying motionless and I can't wake her up or get any kind of response", Robin said a bit calmer.

Batman and Robin had brought Batgirl to the Watch Tower and was in the infirmary waiting for J'onn statement of what had happened to her. Robin would have thought it cool to be in the Watch Tower normally but because of why they were there he didn't think of it at all.

Hawkgirl and Green Lantern was in with them. John Stewart's broken leg had healed completely.

"Well"? John asked impatient.

J'onn turned around to them.

"It appears that she is psychically alright, but someone, I'm afraid has shut down her mind", J'onn explained.

"Can you help her"? Batman asked.

"It will take time", J'onn said. "And I am still not sure if I can".

"Do whatever you can", batman demanded harsh.

J'onn nodded. He understood what Batman was feeling over Batgirl. Beyond the personal feelings of friendship and partnership he had a horrible feeling of doubt for himself, that it was his fault. He was after all supposed to be out there and not her. Was this what happened when he let someone in closer? He'd nether let someone as close as Christine before, was it coming back to haunt him for it?

"Who could have done this to her"? Hawkgirl asked. "Grodd"?

"No", J'onn stated. "If he had I would have been able to break it. Furthermore he is in prison".

Batman could think of one but he knew she was locked up without any way to escape.

* * *

The Mason family are one of the richest families in Gotham, with Mason Industries settled across the country. At the breakfast table the family gathers. Mason, his wife Sofia and all the children. Sofia was born in Denmark but moved with her family to the United States when she was only three.

Their oldest son is the 36 year old Joseph, a loyal man with ambitions of grandeur. Joseph is away in China on a quest for his father. In normal fashion he didn't ask about why or so, he simply took a flight to China when his father said it. The twins Eric and Christine are both 27, Eric have no love for his family, only to himself and does nothing that wouldn't benefit him in the end and only him.

"Mom, what is Joseph doing in Japan anyway"? Christine asked.

Sofia smirked.

"China honey, China", she replied.

"Same thing", Christine said shrugging her shoulders. "You didn't answer my question".

"Your father sent him there", Sofia said.

Christine sigh in disappointment. Which meant she wouldn't get to know. Her father nether said anything about these thing to anybody. Maybe except Hale, though he didn't count.

"Who cares why he went"! Benjamin decided. "If Eric leaves, I'm almost the man in the house". He stated in an overdramatic tone.

Looking around he realized his dad was nowhere to be seen. Sofia saw him looking in all direction and figured who he looked for.

"He'll be here later", Sofia explained. "You're fathers with Angela".

"Oh come on", Benjamin complained. "Why does she get all the attention? He wasn't around that much when I was three".

Sofia looked with an upset expression at him.

"Don't talk about your little sister that way", she warned him. Sofia felt like she had had this discussion hundreds of times. "You father regret not being around so much when you were younger"…

"Story of my life", Eric stated.

Christine glared at him but he ignored her and continued on his sandwich.

Mandy sat looking at Eric with a strange look, like she was trying to solve a tough puzzle. For some reason beyond the six year olds comprehension most of the older siblings always acted like hard puzzles for her to solve. She couldn't understand the divided family loyalty and interfamily politics. She also didn't get the thing with daddy not being there so much. She thought daddy always were there. She hadn't noticed any absence on his side.

Suddenly she launched out and punched Benjamin in the arm.

"Ouch", Benjamin clamed rubbing his arm glaring at Mandy. "What was that for"?!

Mandy glared back at him.

"Don't talk mean about daddy", Mandy warned waving a fist his way.

"Now now, none of that", Sofia told them.

Mason picked up the little three year old girl at the edge of the stairwell. She had a yellow and pink teat in her mouth. Walking down the stairs he let his finger slowly swoop past her face while she tried to grab it. He pulled it away the moment she almost had it. The simple game made her laughed happily. For one of the few times he cracked a smile. Mr Hale was surprised when he walked by. He usually didn't see Mr Mason smile, at all.

Hale could understand why he smiled. When Hale started out to work for Mr Mason sixteen years ago Mr Mason went on many trips out of the country and to other parts of the US. The last five years he barely left the Mansion. Maybe he was trying to give little Miss Angela and Mandy the attention he hadn't given the three oldest of his children or Benjamin, the youngest of the boys. During Sofia's pregnancy with Angela and after her birth he had been there on every mayor event such as using ultrasound to see if it was a girl or boy.

Batman spent that night in the infirmary with Batgirl. He made Robin return to Gotham. After all the crime didn't take a day off. A small worry was to Batgirl's cover as when she was gone, her unknowing father commissioner Gordon wouldn't understand where his daughter had gone. He probably would turn to Batman for help to find his daughter and Batman could only lie and say he was looking for her.


	12. Chapter 12 Letting off Steam

Justice League Book Three: Return of Ultramind

Chapter 12 Letting off Steam

* * *

Commissioner Gordon stood that night, waiting for Batman at the Bat-signal on the roof on the police station. He had waited for hours without him showing up. What was taking him so long? Damn this wasn't the time for waiting and sitting around. Gordon sighed and turned to the officer behind him.

"I'll turn it off", he said. "Get down and tell Harrison Batman's unavailable".

The young woman nodded and walked to the door and down into the station. Gordon suddenly heard someone land on the roof. Turning around he saw Robin, one of Batman's partners.

"Robin", he said almost surprise to see him.

"Commissioner", Robin said nodded as he walked over towards him. "What you got for me? Batman's kind of busy".

Gordon nodded.

"This one kind of personal", he admitted.

Robin knew in one second what this was about. His jaw shut tightly.

"It's my daughter. Barbara, she went missing four days ago", Gordon explained. "You have probably the biggest chance of finding her". Gordon looked at Robin with almost pleading eyes. Robin kicked himself inside over being unable to tell him just what had happened to Barbara that night four days ago, not that he full knew what had happened. Four days. Four days, four damned days. Had it been that short? It felt like months, waiting for news that didn't come from the Watch Tower. Batman was still up there with her.

Robin nodded slowly. He tightened his palms.

"I'll find her", he promised. "I'll bring her home".

The next moment he swung off the roof and away towards the horizon. Robin knew it was good to make promises he might not be able to keep but by god, if he couldn't keep it he'd hang up the costume.

* * *

When Batman walked into the infirmary J'onn sat against the wall beside Batgirl's bed. He breathed heavy and tried weakly to stand up. Batman jogged up and helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay J'onn"? Batman asked. "I take it the session didn't go well"?

"I am fine", J'onn assured. "It takes a lot of my energy to try to open her mind. I must rest some hours before continuing my work".

"Take you time", Batman said flatly.

As J'onn left the room Batman watched the bed and Batgirl's seemingly lifeless body. He kicked himself mentally over being useless in helping her. He could beat up anyone from the Joker to Bane and to Darkside but this… he couldn't deal with it. He just stood there, completely useless like a relic.

He was waiting for a call from Flash and Green Lantern about the only person he could think of that could have done this to Batgirl. And if she was out free it was a threat, to possibly the world. If she had done this to Batgirl, it was nothing short of revenge. Not directed at batgirl but him, him and the JLA. He would do almost anything to hear her complain about something tiny again. To hear her argue with Robin.

Batman walked out of the infirmary with quick steps. He met Hawkgirl in the hallway.

"Where you going"? She asked.

"Gotham", Batman said coldly.

Penguin pulled his umbrella to fire at Batman with it. Batman was quicker and threw a baturang at it. Penguin dropped it and stepped up to meet Batman. Before he could react Batman punched him. He delivered punch after punch. When Penguin laid on the ground coughing he spoke.

"Did I real deserve that kick"?

Penguin looked seeing Batman looking down at him. He waited for him to run so he could punch him again. He needed another reason to send his anger and harsh feelings about what happened to Batgirl on something, or someone. He used Penguin to let off some steam.

From behind Bane punched Batman. He was three times his own size.

"You picked a bad time to go city-guardian on us Bats", Bane said.

Batman just nearly avoided Firefly burning him with fire. Using his gatling gun he escaped Freeze's attempt to freeze him. Penguin, Freeze, Firefly and Bane? Kind of a strange combination. Why did they work together? Firefly flew after Batman. Arriving at the roof top Batman ambushed him and kicked him down.

Penguin shook his head. "Moron".

"We should leave", Freeze stated. "We have a long trip ahead of us after all".

Batman held his hand on his side. It felt like he had broken a few rips. Reaching the edge he noticed the villains was gone. Like they had somewhere more important to be. He cursed himself for letting them get away. Turning around to leave he stopped and looked surprised at a young woman standing a few meters in front of him. She had brown hair with red jeans and a tank top with the color blue. She appeared in her early twenties.

Who was this? And why was she up here standing in front of him? He was about to speak when she opened her eyes. It shocked him to see those sad eyes look at him and still not do it. The grey color of her eyes told him she was blind. Which didn't help to explain why she was up on the roof.

"Is there someone there"? She asked with a whimpered and scared voice.

"Don't worry, I'll help you", Batman said walking towards her.

"Really"? She replied hopeful.

He laid a reassuring hand on her left arm when suddenly she grabbed his arm and swung him over her back. He hit the ground with a thud. What just happened? He quickly got up only to get two powerful kicks in the gut. She held his arm to hold him in place as she kicked and punched him.

He nether wanted to hurt a blind girl but with little choice he punched her in the chest, getting himself free and her stepping away to gather her breath. He was even more surprised when she run at him and almost punched him. How was she seeing him? He didn't make much of a sound and she was without a doubt blind. There were no question about that.

He found himself standing at the edge when she delivered a final kick. He was quick to get out his gatling gun and stopped halfway down. She glared down at him with her blind eyes, annoyed over that he made it. How could see tell? A block of ice arising from the ground shot upwards to the roof. The blind brunette got onboard and it started on down while Batman reached the ground.

"Freeze", Batman assumed looking up at the opposite roof.

To his surprise, again, it wasn't him standing there using his ice powers. Shocking enough he immediately recognized Saeri. He remembered her pupil-less white eyes, black skin and pink dreadlocked hair. She had escaped from prison?

It was surprising but it was less of a surprise to be strucked in the back of Kyd Wykkyd. At least he wasn't supposed to be in prison. He had escaped when the rest of Hive Five was locked up.

"I've been waiting for this Batman"! Saeri yelled enthusiastically.

She fired a bolt of ice towards him which he avoided. Using her powers to see his next move her next bolt was millimeters from freezing his head. He was thrown slamming into a car by a bomb thrown by Toyman.

"I'm glad you came out to play Batman", Toyman said.

This was surely a strange combination of villains. Toyman and Saeri had worked together under Ultramind once before. That had sent Saeri's rumor as a supervillain skyrocketing upward. Toyman already was one but the others who wasn't known before became quite known after that, like Snake and Flame. Of course Ultramind herself was considered almost more than a supervillain.

Batman avoided another bomb when the blond brunette kicked him to the curl. When he was down she continued kicking him. Thinking quickly he opened the sewer entrance hatch and threw it at her.

She did react when he made the throwing movement but not fast enough to avoid it while it was in the air. It seemed she did in fact not see it while it was in the air.

"You alright love"? Toyman asked.

"Ouch", she complained rubbing her head. "I can't believe he threw it at me".

"Which way's he going"? Toyman asked.

The brunette pointed behind her.

"He's following the sewer that way", she informed.

And so the four followed Batman above the ground. Kyd used his dark energy to teleport himself down into the sewer. Blocking him Batman just barely avoided the explosion that sent the road over this head to fall down. He kicked Kyd aside and run off. He could barely catch his breath. They were out to without a doubt kill him. In his injured state, they might succeed. He could feel his whole body in pain. Every centimeter shouting in pain. He bled from several places.

Batman came out on a pipe over what appeared almost to be a waterfall as water streamed down a deep hole. It led out in the Gotham bay later. He stopped as Kyd teleported himself in front of him. Toyman and Saeri stood on the other side behind him. Saeri began walking out towards him. He noted that the blind young woman stopped before the edge and held herself to the wall. She seemed afraid of the deep hole.

"End of the road Batman", Saeri grinned. "Time for the Batman to end".

Putting it all on one card he let himself fall off the pipe and into the deep water. In shock and disbelief they looked down after him.

"Oh god damn it"! Saeri cried out in anger. "So damn close"!

"Is he died now"? Toyman asked. "It was a high fall and he is injured".

"No, Batman would if anyone make it", Saeri stated. He always does". Her eyes lighted up with rage.

* * *

Flash and John Stewart was returning to the Watch Tower from their investigation into Cadmus, the facility that was supposed to hold Ultramind. To their horrors Amanda Waller, the leader of project Cadmus confessed that Ultramind escaped her coma and the facility and it seemed a ninja dressed figure helped her.

"We should nether have trusted them to give her to Cadmus", John Stewart said irritated.

"It wasn't are choice", Flash reminded. "The higher ups put her in their hmm… care". He sigh. "Still, how can one guy break in, wake her up, and break out"?

"If that guy is Snake he can", John said confident. "Which he apparently did".

The rest of the trip back to the Watch Tower was pretty quiet and when Flash tried to break the ice John shot him down. He couldn't handle Flash's humor right now. He was too angry over Cadmus. He couldn't even be sure that Cadmus didn't simply let Ultramind go. They could have made a deal with her. Anyway Cadmus would have to be overseen more carefully in the future. Amanda Waller had shown that she didn't hold the Justice league high. She had obvious hostility against them.

John sighed.

"Breaking Batgirl's mind must have been payback", John broke the silence.

Flash turned to him and figured out what he was talking about as he had almost slumbered off.

"You know, you're probably right GL", Flash stated. "Bats aren't gonna be happy over Ultramind being behind it".

He shook his head. He felt really sorry for Batman. He must be hard going through all this alone, sense he kept everything to himself going alone was often how he would end up, even when the Justice League helped.

"You know what worries me"? John stated.

"No, what"? Flash asked looking at him.

John looked over to meet Flash gaze.

"I'm afraid Ultramind is just getting started", John said concerned. "This can only end badly".


	13. Chapter 13 The Third Gem

Justice League Book Three: Return of Ultramind

Chapter 13 The Third Gem

* * *

"Where did you find him"? Superman asked.

He looked down on the bed where a wounded Batman was lying unconscious. Superman, Hawkgirl and J'onn was in the medical wing onboard the Watch Tower.

"I followed his comm signal and found him in the bay of Gotham. About to sink to the bottom", J'onn explained. "He must have activated it so he could be found. I can't say why he turned it off in the first place". He looked at Batman. "I don't know who is behind this".

"I recon we do", John Steward said walking into the medical wing with Flash a step behind.

He looked at Batman.

"How is the big guy"? Flash asked.

"Lucky to be alive", Hawkgirl replied.

"So you were saying"? Superman retorted.

"I was saying that we know who's behind it", John said.

"It's more of a guess", Flash interrupted.

John glared at him. "I good one. But we think it was Ultramind".

The three gasped.

"Don't tell me she escaped"! Superman said.

Flash nodded.

"But how, she was in a"… Hawkgirl asked.

"Snake", J'onn explained.

They glanced at him surprised of hearing him say it.

"I didn't read your mind", J'onn assured Green Lantern. "It was the most obvious".

John nodded.

"You got it right though", he stated.

* * *

Freeze lets his gaze viewed the large many thousands year old temple in front of them. Penguin, Bane and Firefly. Freeze don't like the heat. In his view it's too much. Though his suit can take it he still don't like it.

"Well, it looks kind of nice", Firefly said shrugging his shoulders.

"Nice"? Penguin asked. "This temple is many thousands of years old and one of the oldest buildings found in Egypt. Though our employer has made sure no one takes a look into it before us and"…

"Yeah yeah whatever", Firefly waved Penguin off. "I just want the 700 000 dollars alright".

"Let's just go inside", Freeze annoyed, suggested.

"Our of the way ladies", Bane said taking point.

Penguin didn't mind, sense he knew that the ancient Egyptian's always liked building in tons of traps into their stuff. He didn't get it with old folk not wanting anyone to get their stuff. Why! They didn't need them. They have been dead for thousands of years after all.

Bane punched the door for a few moments until it broke and they walked inside. It was dark and smelled funny. They walked for ten or twenty minutes in a corridor leading downward, deeper and deeper, deeper into the ground. They arrived in a four way corridor.

Penguin sigh.

"Great, which way"? He asked.

"We could split up", Firefly suggested.

"Fine", Bane agreed. "We're slowing my down anyway". He walked towards the left corridor.

"Oh screw you man", Firefly shouted after him.

Bane ignored him and didn't turn around. Freeze quietly walked into one of the corridors. Penguin and Firefly chose their corridors and were off. Firefly felt unease was he walked through the dark corridor. He cursed the darkness around him.

"I better get my cash after this crap", he said harsh.

After hearing something he looked around.

"Penguin"? He asked.

Finally he waved it off as a rat or something. He was in a way right. It was though a rat… but it was something.

Penguin felt unease. When he saw that the corridor ended in a chamber he lighted up. Maybe it would be him who would find it. And maybe he could leave the others and get all the money himself. He sighed happily. But then he heard a sound. It was a scream, a horrible scream, filled with fear and pain.

Penguin picked up his communicator.

"Firefly what's going on"? He asked. "Firefly"?

He gulped feeling scared himself. "Firefly"?

Why wasn't he answering? Maybe he lost his communicator. But what cream. What could have happened to him?

"Firefly speak up", Bane's voice was heard in the communicator. "Freeze your closest to Firefly, wanna check it out"?

Only silence replied.

"Hey Penguin, maybe we should meet up huh"?

"Y-yeah", Penguin agreed. "I think I-it's a good idea".

After meeting up they followed Penguin's corridor as he had seen a chamber. The chamber was large with an open area and a podium with a gem on in the middle. Penguin and Bane glanced at each other. It was obviously a trap both agreed.

Not having another plan they decided to just go in and hurry the hell out. Bane rushed in and grabbed the gem. Looking around nothing happened. Suddenly the wall to the north begin breaking down and through the cracks billions of unknown insects start swarming into the chamber.

Bane started running towards the door out of the chamber.

"I didn't sign up for this crap", Penguin stated while running.

Back in the crossing of four corridors they stopped looking down corridor. They heard the sound of fire and Firefly shouting.

"Get away you freak"! He yelled in panic, horror and anger but also pain.

"Should we help him"? Bane asked.

"We can't just leave him can we", Penguin said and run down the corridor. "Let me know before those bugs show up".

"Sure", Bane said.

"Firefly"? Penguin asked.

"Penguin thank god"! Firefly replied. "I can't walk. Help me"!

Penguin jogged through the corridor and Firefly's shouting came closer.

"One of them took a piece of my leg"! Firefly continued.

Penguin stopped. He didn't like the sound of that last sentence. He can hear that Firefly is burning something, or at least trying to burn something. But what is that something?

"Hey Penguin times up"! Bane shouted.

Penguin gulped feeling bad over his next action.

"I'm sorry Firefly", he said turning around and running back.

"N-no, come back. Help"! The yells of Firefly fill the corridors.

Coming up into the temple they can see and feel that it was collapsing. And just after Bane and Penguin got out it collapsed. Making sure any one still down in the tunnels stay there for good. Neither Penguin nor Bane can say if Freeze had "cold" feet and left or if something else happened to him inside those tunnels.

* * *

A few days go by before Batman woke up. It felt like his was having the headache of his life. Superman and Wonder Woman stood by his side.

"How are you feeling Bruce"? Wonder Woman asked concerned.

"I'm fine", Batman replied.

"I can see that", Superman said disagreeing. "What happened"?

"I was attacked", Batman said cryptically.

Superman rolled his eyes and sigh.

"I got that by the wounds. Come on Bruce", he said.

Batman glanced at him and nodded.

"I was attacked by a group. Toyman, Saeri and if you'd believe it… Kyd Wykkyd", Batman explained. "There was another girl but I hadn't seen her before".

Superman glanced at Wonder Woman.

"We have some more bad news", Superman hesitated.

Batman looked at him.

"Ultramind's escaped", Wonder Woman said. "They must have attacked you on her orders".

"I figured that", Batman said harsh.


	14. Chapter 14 Stubborn Patient

Justice League Book Three: Return of Ultramind

Chapter 14 Stubborn Patient

* * *

Superman entered the Watch Tower infirmary to check up on Batman. He sighed and shook his head finding he was gone.

"Shocking", he sighed. "He's gone".

Superman left the infirmary for the control center of the Watch Tower.

"Superman to J'onn", he spoke.

"_Yes Superman"? _J'onn replied.

"Where is Batman"? Superman asked.

"_The infirmary",_ J'onn replied.

"Not anymore".

"_Course not",_ J'onn sighed and rubbed his forehead. "_Wait, a javelin just left the hangar"._

"J'onn, you remember when I told him to stay in bed for two more day, right"? Superman said annoyed. "So he could fully recover".

"_Yes"._

"Okay", Superman nodded to himself. "I was just checking so I wasn't having the conversation in my head and didn't really say it". With Batman, telling him to stay still and relax was always like talking to a wall. He nether did what he was told.

Hawkgirl flied up to J'onn in the control room.

"Hey J'onn I heard Batman left", she said.

"Indeed", he replied without turning to her.

"I thought he wasn't supposed to", she said.

"He wasn't", J'onn said in an even voice.

"Oh", Hawkgirl said simply. "Right".

Her voice showed no surprise in that he had left when he wasn't supposed to. Batman was returning to Gotham, stubborn as ever to find those responsible for everything bad, Penguin, Bane, Firefly and Frost for escaping before Ultramind's gang showed up. Ultramind and her gang was high on his list of people to find. Needless to say, he was giving himself a ton of work.

* * *

**Gotham City, Mason Manor**

Hale entered Mr Mason's office. Mason was sitting in usual manner at the desk. In his knee was his three year old daughter Angela sitting, giggling away while her father tickled her. Hale cleared his throat, making mason look up and stop tickling her.

"Yes"?

"Forgive the intrusion Mr Mason", Hale apologized. "Mr Penguin and Mr Bane has returned, with the gem".

Angela looked at her dad crawled closer and hid her face against him. Hale for a second smiled at the shy little girl. He though quickly returned to reality.

"Only two"? Mason asked.

"Mr Freeze decided, it seems that the money wasn't worth the trouble", Hale explained. "Mr Firefly… is unaccounted for".

Mason raised a brow.

"His last known location was inside the crypt as it collapsed", Hale explained.

Mason nodded understandingly.

"What's a crypt daddy"? Angela asked.

Mason nodded to Hale and he turned around and walked out. He closed the door behind him. Mason patted Angela on the head and started tickling her again.

* * *

**Watch Tower**

J'onn pained scream echoed through the Watch Tower. Flash rose from his video game.

"_J'onn, you alright"?_ John asked. _"What's your position? J'onn"!_

Flash raced away through the Watch Towers corridors.

"_Anybody have eyes on J'onn"?_ Superman asked.

It took only a few seconds for Flash to arrive in the infirmary.

"Got him in the infirmary"! He exclaimed. "You guys better get over here fast".

Flash kneeled by J'onn who lied on the edge of unconsciousness on the floor. He looked around a moment but saw nothing that could have injured his Martian friend and teammate. He spun around when someone groaned from a medical bed. He stood up and rushed over to batgirl's bed after seeing that she was moving her limbs those her eyes was still closed.

That would explained J'onn's painful scream. It looked like J'onn had broken whatever Ultramind' had done to shut down Batgirl's mind. Her eyes started opening and she was surprised over the scenery.

"Easy there", Flash told her.

Hawkgirl and John entered the infirmary.

"She's awake", Hawkgirl exclaimed surprised.

John and Hawkgirl helped J'onn into a sitting position. Superman entered with Wonder Woman.

"Where am I"? Batgirl asked weakly.

"Watch Tower", Flash informed. "Don't worry, your fine and safe".

She looked around her.

"Ultramind"! She exclaimed. "I saw her"!

"We know", Superman said calming her down. "We're trying to track her down".

"I'm going to contact Bruce", Wonder Woman said jogging out of the infirmary.

"I-I know where she hides out", Batgirl stated.

Everyone turned shocked to her. J'onn stood up with Flash and John's help.

"What"? Superman exclaimed. "How"?

"While she dug into my mind, I was able for a moment to see into hers", she tried to explain.

John looked Superman. It sounded like a trap. Maybe Ultramind knew that sooner or later J'onn would be able to heal Batgirl's mind. But could they really dismiss the opportunity to rid themselves of her?

Superman considered this while he watched Robin throw a huge hug at Batgirl who happily accepted it. She had trouble with believing she'd been out for days, she thought hours. Batman laid a strong hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly. Something Batman not too often did. Superman knew what Batman would say about the news about where Ultramind might be. Trap or not, he would get his ass down there, alone, if he had to.


	15. Chapter 15 No Fairytale Ending

Justice League Book Three: Return of Ultramind

Chapter 15 No Fairytale Ending

* * *

Batman looked from the tree line out over the large castle on the edge of the cliff. John raised an eye brow.

"Man this just screams villain hideout", John stated. "Isn't it a bit too obvious"?

"Maybe that's what she wants us to think", Batman stated.

John shrugged his shoulders. Superman and Flash arrived with Robin and Batgirl in toe. Following the information Batgirl had been about to get from Ultramind's mind while she was screwing with her mind, they expected that Ultramind had planted the Intel and set a trap. Their plan was to basically set off the trap.

"Is everyone ready"? Superman asked.

Batman simply nodded.

"Great, time for some payback", Batgirl said.

It was time for her to get Ultramind back for breaking her mind. They knew this was an obvious trap, the tip was too good but as Batman suggested the best thing to do was to set off the trap. Walking into the castle ground they expected a trap in the open place of the grounds. Thought and done, it turned out they were right. A wall of ice prevented them from retreating out the way they came. Looking around them they saw Saeri, Toyman, Snake and Lightness.

On the wall in front of them appeared the redhead in her own person. A smile covered her face expression.

"It's so good of you to walk into my trap", Ultramind stated smiling. "Stupid to".

"I think you're underestimating us Vanessa", Superman declared. "Please give yourselves up before we have no choice but to force you".

Ultramind expression turned to rage.

"Vanessa is dead"! She yelled. "There are only Ultramind"!

Superman was deeply disappointed. If she'd given up her real identity, her normal life and name she was truly a lost soul.

"I planted that Intel in Batgirl's head. What you don't realize boys and… girl", Ultramind said. "Is that this trap is an anticipation to you knowing it was a trap and setting a new trap for when you arrived expecting a trap".

Flash quietly thought over what just that meant. This wasn't good. She had anticipated them knowing it was a trap and set a new.

"Saeri"! Ultramind shouted.

On command Saeri began firing bolts down at the Leaguers. With some kind of laser gun Toyman opened fire. A bomb from Snake collapsed one of the entrances and forced them towards one route. John made a shield of energy around them. Snake jumped down in an attempt to kick Batgirl. She reacted quickly and got out of the way so Robin countered Snake's attack. But he kicked Robin to the ground. Though he was quickly up and about again.

Snake returned to the walls top again. Stepping back closer to the only way from the castle grounds.

"There pushing us towards something"! John Steward Stated.

"We're in a too bad angle to hit them back", Flash said. "Maybe we should play along for a while".

"You're right", Batman said.

He looked at Superman who nodded.

"I'll draw some of their fire", Superman said.

"I got your back big-guy", Flash assured him.

He flied out of the shield quickly straight towards Ultramind. Seeing him coming towards her she stepped backward.

"S-Snake"! She yelled.

Superman stopped to avoid giving the ninja a change to attack him from behind. Standing on the wall Superman avoids or blocked Snake's quick attacks. The attacks kept him occupied and unable to go for Ultramind.

Flash's fast speed is too much of the blind seeress Lightness. Though she feels every movement she have trouble following with him as he run rings around her. He created a whirlwind and she began leaving the confine of the ground. He stopped and let her slowly fall to the ground.

Lightness breathed heavily sitting on all four. Being unable to see anything was a horrible experience. She collapsed on the stone laid ground. Superman watched in annoyance as Ultramind left the wall while Snake covered her. Superman had more and more difficulty blocking Snake. No doubt it was Ultramind digging into his mind, trying to prevent him from blocking the attack.

He stepped back as Snake began getting through his defense. Finding it harder to concentrate, Snake delivered a powerful kick and Superman fell off the wall. He hit the ground hard.

"Superman"! Flash called out running up to him.

Seeing Superman was grunting of painful irritation Flash takes off to draw some fire from the others. Saeri freezes the ground around him and he spins out of control over the ice. John decided that this was the time to turn the tide. He turn the shield into an energy beam and swooped Toyman off the wall. Saeri was too fast and got out of the firing line.

"I'm going after Ultramind", Batman stated running off.

"Hey wait for backup"! John protested.

"We got his back", Robin assured John running after him with Batgirl.

They ran deeper into the castle. They arrived at a large chamber in the deeper levels of the castle. They stopped eye to eye, with Ultramind. Trying to attack her from three directions Robin, Batgirl and Batman hoped it would be too much for her mental powers. Unfortunately they were wrong.

At the same time all three collapsed to their knees, their hands gripping at their head in pain. The pain made movement virtually impossible. Ultramind grinned to them.

"Did you really think you could defeat me"? She mocked. "I'll just take every announce of sanity from you. I'll leave you wishing that I'd kill you instead… you'll be begging me to kill you".

"Dr… eam… on", "Batman managed to say through the pain.

Pulling up a baturang he threw it at her. It missed horrible and strucked a pillar. Ultramind laughed at the badly aimed shot.

"I'll deal with you last, so you can watch Robin and Batgirl drift into insanity", she promised him.

Unknown to her he hadn't been aiming the baturang at her. It exploded and shook the castle while a part of the foundation became unstable. Pulling herself together Ultramind received a roundhouse kick from Robin and Batman. Sending her flying into a wall. Getting up Batman and Batgirl took a shot at her, trying to keep her off her game. Batman punched her in the face while Robin delivered a kick in the back.

Ultramind finally got herself together and sent a wave of pain through Robin's body. He screamed and collapsed on the cold castle floor.

"Robin"! Batman called, attacking her to prevent another attack on Robin.

Ultramind avoided Batman and Batgirl's attacks and blocked Batgirl's next once before sending a wave of pain into her body. Batgirl doubled over, giving Ultramind time to kick her into an unstable pillar.

Superman punched after the fats moving Kyd Wykkyd. He avoided every punch. Superman used his laser vision to bring a mountain of stone down upon him. In the grounds Snake roundhouse kicked Flash over and over again until suddenly Superman grabbed his foot in midair. With one cold glance he throw him hard into a wall which cracked and almost collapsed.

"Are you alright"? Superman asked.

"Better then he probable feels", Flash said looking over at the knocked out Snake.

John focused all the power he could muster to end this fight and broke through Saeri's ice defense. Saeri moved to get out of the way but it was useless, which she saw herself. Her body fell from the wall and was caught by Superman.

He looked towards where Batman, Batgirl and Robin had ran after Ultramind. Gently he put Saeri's body on the ground.

"We need to hurry", he said.

"Batman what's your position"? John asked.

"_Busy", _Batman replied.

"Thanks buddy", John muttered.

Batgirl and Robin was slowly getting to when an explosion cut through the air. An exploding baturang had destroyer a pillar. Ultramind got in a kick and sent batman to the floor. The whole castle started shaking and falling part.

"_Bats, the whole castles falling to pieces. It's falling into the ocean below the cliff"!_ Flash warned. _"Get out of their"!_

"Batgirl, Robin hurry to get out"! Batman demanded.

"Not without you", they said in union.

Batman jumped aside just in time before a large stone block fell towards him. They felt the ground giving away under their feet. Ultramind screamed when a pillar piece fell on her right leg. Without a doubt her leg was broken. She could feel the pain. As the castle was falling apart a hole opened in the roof and so Batman grabbed his gatling gun and looked to Robin and Batgirl.

"Hurry"! He demanded.

Robin went for his and followed Batman up. Batgirl looked shocked at both as they left.

"H-help"! Ultramind screamed. "Barbara"! She yelled on the top of her lungs.

Batgirl tuned around without a second thought and ran towards Ultramind. She tried lifting the heavy pillar off of her but it was too heavy for her alone.

"Batman, I need help getting her out"! Batgirl yelled after her teammates.

Ultramind couldn't concentrate her powers to lift the pillar off her in her pained and scared state. Batgirl grabbed Ultramind's arms and pulled for all she was worth. The cliff edge was giving away. Half the chamber had already fallen down. For a moment batgirl met Ultramind's eyes. She was terrified, more than that actually. She saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Vanessa", Batgirl apologized.

Ultramind's eyes widened with further fear.

"No, no, no please don't leave me"! She begged.

Batgirl pulled out and fired and Gatling gun in the last possible moment. Ultramind's screams shortly died out and just after Batgirl got out what remained of the castle fell into the ocean. Batgirl panted. Outside everybody stood. Saeri, Toyman, Snake, Kid Wykkyd and Lightness lied unconscious on the ground, tied up.

"I'm glad you made it, was afraid you fell behind", Robin said.

Batgirl didn't respond. She looked out over where the castle had stood.

"It's a shame we couldn't save her", John stated sadly while rain started falling. "So young".

Batman laid a hand on Batgirl's shoulder. Immediately she pulled away from him. She was sure they could have done it. They could have saved her if they hadn't just left. Which without a doubt was Robin and Batman's point. They had obviously no intention of saving her.


End file.
